Broken
by SomewhereinNevada614
Summary: Red awaits a challenger on top of Mt. Silver and expected a worthy opponent. However there is someone else who isn't looking for a challenge, but in need of comforting. Warning! Foul language and suggestive theme. BurningLeafshipping / Luckyshipping Rated M for future chapters please comment
1. Pain and Suffer

Red stood there on the top of Mt. Silver waiting patiently a challenger worthy to gain the title of Pokemon Master. He sneezed as the icy cold wind blows at Red's face. His Pikachu played in the snow by making snow Pikachus and angels. Red smiled at his favorite Pokemon. Despite the harsh climate, it wasn't so bad once you have your Pokemon with you. Another sneeze came out.

Footsteps came from behind him. Red sighed and knew that there was another challenger wanting to beat him. He turn around and to his surprise it was Leaf. She was wearing a blue coat with large buttons and a green mitten on each hands. Her brown hair was longer and her white hat was a bit torn. She wore black boots along with large blue snow pants. She too was in shock. Has it been that long? His Pikachu went out further into the snow, Red's not worried about him, he probably went off to find more snow to play.

"R-Red..." was all Leaf could say. Too shock to say anything else and too happy to see him still in one peace.

Red took a step forward and was still surprise how much Leaf have grown. He then took another step and stopped.

"Leaf..." muttered Red as he couldn't contain his excitement any longer.

Leaf was the first to respond as she rushes towards Red tackling him down on the snow catching him by surprise.

"You idiot..." she cries into his chest. Red doesn't know what to do. So instead he embraces her. She then in returns the favor. Oh god had they miss each other. They could feel each others warmth and comfort.

"Red...there's some things I need to tell you." Leaf stopped crying as she looks at Red.

Red nodded as they both sat back up straight.

"Red. Pallet Town has gone dark. The town has become lifeless..." Leaf said. This shock Red as a strange guilty sensation ran through his veins. He knew he was the one responsible for this.

"Blue left Pallet town and went out to Johto to gather the remaining badges to go against you. He clearly misses you too Red." Leaf smiled weakly at Red.

"What about mom? Is she okay?" Red asked. Leaf shook her head and this made Red's blood grow colder than the harsh weather of Mt. Silver.

"She's sick Red. She has cancer on her liver. The doctors says it'll be a year before she'll pass away." Leaf sadly responded. "Professor Oaks takes care of your mother. He comes by after work."

"Mom's sick?" trembled Red as he couldn't believe what he had just heard. Red's hands shook in fury as he tries to contain his anger. Here he was on Mt. Silver trying to fulfill his destiny and his mom is now lying in bed with cancer. He wanted to leave, but Leaf stopped him before he could stand up.

"Red. Please...I know your upset, but if you leave now. The Pokemon League will..." Leaf paused there and she fumbled between words.

"What is it Leaf? My mom is dying and I need to be there for her!" shouted Red.

"Red...if you leave now. You'll die!" Leaf cried.

"What do you mean?" questioned Red and he looks even more puzzle than ever.

"Not only you, but your mom too! The Pokemon League was jealous of your victory at the Elite Four. They set this all up! The letter that your mom received said 'If you value your son's life, you must do what we ask you to do. Allow your son to Mt. Silver and stay there for ten years, if you do not comply, we'll come by and kill him without you realizing it. Do not think that the Pokemon Forces will arrest us. We are the government officials. We hold the power.'

"Who's the champion at the Elite Four now? asked Red as his nostrils flares up.

"I-I I'm sorry Red...I just..." bursts of tears cascaded down on her face. She sobbed between her words. Red embraced her as she returns the affection.

She finally calms down as she tries to control herself.

"Do you know how I obtain this information Red? questioned Leaf as she sniffle.

"I don't know...how?" asked Red fearing something worse is yet to come.

"After I traveled through Johto and Kanto I finally arrived at the Elite Four. After defeating all of them I've...finally reached...the champion." Leaf muttered when she said champion. Something was up with Leaf, but Red continues to listen to her.

"The champion had to go somewhere official while my Pokemon's data was registering on the charts. I sneaked in the back room that only the main Elite Fours can enter. I dig through files of papers under your name and apparently they've been watching you this whole time Red."

"What!? They've been spying on me this whole time!?" Red shouted.

Leaf nodded. "Not only that, but they've kept records of time you've defeated the gym leaders. They were worried about your success and achievements. I then stumbled upon the letter that your mom received. After reading through it. I was caught by the...champion." Leaf paused and it seems like she doesn't want to go any further.

"I..I..." Leaf couldn't finish it. Instead fresh new tears fell down on her face.

"Leaf? What's wrong?" Red questioned her with a soft tone.

"I can't say it Red...it hurts just talking about it!" Leaf cried even harder. This made Red even more guilty and he too was about to cry.

"I'm sorry Leaf. If you don't want to tell me...Thats-" Red tries to comfort her. But she cut him off.

"No...you have to hear this." Leaf cried. Although it pains her to say it.

"I was thrown into a cellar. A medieval like cellar filled with torture devices and other horrible things. I was...I was...beaten, tortured, starved, and almost dehydrated. They say this was punishment for even looking at your file. They said that it was just the beginning of my torture." Leaf muffled a cry. She couldn't say it anymore. She couldn't even look at Red as if she's ashamed to face him.

"Leaf...I can't believe...you've went through all of that." Red is now in tears as he tightly embraces her even more. He didn't want to hear her suffer anymore. He didn't want to hear anyone close to him suffer just for the sake of him.

"Red...I was...I...was..." Leaf stuttered between sobs and chokes. Red didn't want to hear it.

"I was...raped. I was raped by the champion of the Elite Four Lance." Leaf finally said it. This made her cry against Red's chest. Red too cried. He embraced her not wanting to let go. He wanted to protect her from everything, but couldn't do it himself. Red opened his eyes and saw Leaf's neck was cut by a sharp object. There were scratch marks and burned bruises on her neck. It was just the neck too He didn't want to see the rest of the pain she had to endure.

"Leaf...I'm so sorry...I'm so fucking sorry..." Red sobbed.


	2. Remembering the Pain

**Warning! Mild rape and torture in this chapter! You guys ask for the next chapter? You've got it!**

The man made fire chimney crackles in the night in the cave of Mt. Silver. On top of the orange flame is a tea kettle, heating any contents it contains in the silver container. Few moments later the kettle was spewing steam out indicating that whatever it was heating, it's finish. Red walks towards the kettle and grabbed a towel and placed it on top of the handle. He pours the liquid content from the kettle into two separate cups. He finished pouring the hot tea in the cups and placed the kettle on top of a rocky table like object. They young boy blows into the cups trying to cool the liquid enough for him to drink. He handed one to the girl sitting down on the bed with a warm smile. She smiles back and was grateful for the tea he offered. He sat next to her as she rested her head on his shoulder enjoying the warm fire.

"I love you Red." The girl named Leaf said. She smiles as she felt an arm wrap around her waist.

"I love you too Leaf." Red softly stated as he placed a kiss on her forehead. She blushed as his lips touched her head.

"Leaf…if you don't mind me asking…how did you escape from that dungeon?" asked Red as he took a sip from his cup.

The girl shifted a bit as she gave a long sigh. Red see's this and thought that it was a bad time to say it.

"I was rescued by a boy named Ethan Gold." Leaf stated. Red was caught surprised that she spoke. He nods indicating her to continue.

"Ethan is a young boy from New Bark Town in the Johto region where he too took on the Elite Four and defeated them and…Lance" Leaf muttered at the name Lance. Red knew it was hard for her to say his name let alone the title champion scares her. Red would get his revenge one day. As soon as he's done getting off this damn mountain and getting back home to mom as soon as possible.

"During my…torture…he heard my scream for help. Lance…told him that it was nothing, saying that it's just one of the Elite Four in training." Leaf shuddered at the word Lance. Damn that bastard, how dare he do this to Leaf, she was a happy young trainer filled with bright smiles and now she's just scared of everything. Leaf was suddenly in tears as she covers her face trying to hold in the sobs, but she couldn't and let it all out. Red was there to comfort her as he held onto her stroking the back of her hair and assuring her that everything is fine and that she's safe. She remembers it all.

"_Please…stop this! I promise I won't- AH!" a whip crackled and echo through the dungeon. Leaf was handcuffed above the ceiling. Her back is filled with scars and bruises along with burn marks that scored around her waist. The man with the whip crackle a smile, the man had a long black cape with red crimson hair wearing a elaborated blue and black clothes with orange trims on each ends. He also has black boots to match with his clothes. He whipped Leaf again this time harder than before drawing bright red blood as she yelp in pain. _

"_You think…that you can just come barging into the Elite Four's confidential room stealing files…no…Red's file!? That fucking asshole who took down Team Rocket and the dignity of the Elite Four including the champion himself? Even Blue wasn't that persistent…"_

_Leaf cried as hot tears were falling down from her cheeks. She was half naked with only her white bra on that is about to come out if another one of Lance's whip connects with her. Her once cute white hat now lays torn on the floor as if it's just a piece of trash. She shook her head side to side, she doesn't know what to say or what to do, and all she wanted to do was leave. A leaf withers in pain._

"_Well it looks like it's time for 'that' time again huh?" Grinned Lance as he was about to unbuckle his belt. Leaf's eyes widen in fear as she cries out no continuously. 'Not that! Anything, but that! Red I'm so sorry! I-I-I don't want that!' she thought as the previous event imaged again in her head. _

"_Shut up bitch!" Lance slapped her across the face. Leaf's face fell down to the side, tears were continuing to fall down. She couldn't stop crying, the pain was too much for her to handle. She felt weak and helpless. Her Pokemons are about to be executed in Lavender Town. She remembers Red's face smiling at her, and she wanted to see him again one last time._

_An intercom interrupted the close encounter event and Leaf thanked Arceus for the intercom. _

"_Lance you have another challenger awaiting. Be ready in two minutes." The intercom state, it was probably Karen. That bitch that Leaf had a hard time battling with. Lance grumbled and looks at Leaf again._

"_I'll see you soon again sugar tits." Lance stated as his press his lips on Leaf's mouth and tongues her. Leaf's eyes widen at the fact that she's being violated by a man who's a lot older than her. He releases her and buckled his belt again and went back up to the stadium. Leaf fell to the ground with her arms still hanging on ceiling crying softly._

"_Red…" Leaf muffled._

"_THE WINNER IS ETHAN GOLD!" The announcer yelled out as the crowds went wild cheering for the young boy. The boy named Ethan looked around him and waves his hands at the fans and friends including Lyra Kris his childhood friend whom she yelled out Ethan's name loudly on top of her lungs. Lance on the other fell down on his knees eyes wide open as déjà vu had just struck into his head. "Not again…not the humiliation again." He thought. Lance smirked as he stood back on his feet trying to stiff his posture. He gave Ethan a firm and friendly hand shake and the crowd goes wild again._

"_Ethan Gold…you're a dead man…" Lance thought in his head while still smiling at the crowd waving at the gullible crowds._


	3. Remembering the Boy Named Ethan Gold

**Warning! Penis chapter! I'm serious! Also more torture**

The boy in the Red cap step outside of his little hut and cried out his friend's name. "Pikachu!" he hollered scanning around the area. From the far left distant he could see his yellow furry mouse Pokemon as he ran up to him and jumped on Red's shoulder and snuggled against his cheeks. Red smiled as he walks back into the hut with his friend still snuggling him. He placed his mouse in his own little soft bed which consist only a blanket and a round comforter. For Red's friend Pikachu it was enough. Red, the boy, petted his little Pokemon and went back to the next room where his beloved awaits him.

"Leaf, it's time for bed." Red yawns as he folded a blanket on the floor and laid on it. Leaf, who was on his bed looks down on Red with worries in her eyes.

"Red…you'll catch a cold if you lay down there." Leaf stated. Red only shook his head as he places his favorite red cap on the rock table.

"No worries Leaf. I've slept on the floor on Mt. Silver before and it's not that bad." Red responded as he inhaled another yawn. Leaf would have to disagree with such an idea. He gave the bed to her because she is hurt and needed extra care and proper bedding. Instead she had a proposition.

"Um…Red?" Leaf whispered to Red. Red looks towards Leaf and raised an eyebrow.

"W-Would you like to stay on this bed with me?" Those words hit Leaf pretty hard as she could feel her beating heart increasing its beats and a blush was showing. Red too was in lost for words as he rubs the back of his head and blushes. Red simply whispered back "Okay."

Red sat up from the floor and laid down one the bed next to Leaf. She moved over more to her right to make more room for Red and he gladly took the space. Red and Leaf's eyes met together, Red's red eyes and Leaf's blue eyes as they gazed at each other. They both smiled at each other then with sudden instinct Red moved in and embraced Leaf holding her tight. Despite the fact that she went through hell, she was still very beautiful and extremely cute. Leaf closed her eyes and snuggles against Red's chest feeling his heart beating in a rhythm. She smiles as she drifts off to sleep with her hero holding her against the troubles she went through. Red pulled off her white hat and rested it next to his red hat on the table and held onto Leaf as he closes his eyes trying to get some rest.

"This is much better than the ground." Red whispered to himself as he nuzzled against Leaf's hair.

He couldn't however, he couldn't forget the things Leaf said to him about her being rape, torture and nearly killed. After calming her down a couple of hours ago she continued her story about her in the dungeon and Ethan Gold was there to the rescue. He could still remember that story.

"_Good job Ethan! You have become the champion of Johto!" happily stated Lance as he brushes his cape aside. A young boy smiling wearing short black pants with red and white sneakers donning a reverse black cap with a gold strip in the middle and a black stand of hair sticking out from the hole. He wears a casual red clothing with a brown strap on the side that ends with a grayish black backpack. _

"_Now we can register your Pokemon her-"he was interrupted when a strange feminine cry was heard nearby. Ethan looks around to find the source of the strange cry. Ethan had to ask Lance._

"_What was that Lance?" questioned Ethan as he still scans around the area still looking for the source. The ex-champion Lance, who is getting nervous and sweating a little, he had to play it cool to keep him from getting exposed. _

"_That was probably Karen trying to train her Pokemons. You know how crazy she is." Lance answered with a smile hoping Ethan would buy into his lie. However Ethan wasn't convinced he could've sworn that these walls cannot be penetrated by the voices from the outside. Ethan just nods his head accepting the fact that is at hand. _

"_Now let's begin the registration."Lance took Ethan's Pokemon balls from his hands and place all six of his Pokemons on the hall of fame charts. The balls sparkle as images of his Pokemons are displaying on the wall, all six of them and including the trainer himself Ethan. Once the registration is complete Lance had an idea and had to ask Ethan._

"_Hey Ethan, I was wondering if you would like to spend a day here at the Elite Four and strengthen your Pokemons at the same time? You can also gather information here about Kanto and your next goal on becoming the next Pokemon Master!" Ethan thought for a moment. He could use the time he has left and find that female cry. After all that female cry was close by and there was no way it was Karen, even if she is second to the last of the champion. _

"_Alright I'll stay. Just let me say my goodbyes to my friends and mom." Ethan stated. Lance nods his head in approving way with a smile on his face. Once Ethan has left the hall of fame room, Lance's face turn into a frown and pushed a hidden button on the nearby wall. A door appears and Lance enters the door and storms down into the cellar where Leaf is being held hostage._

"_You fucking bitch! You almost blow my cover!" Lance walked up to Leaf and pulled her up from her sitting position and punched her hard against the cheeks. Blood flew against the dungeon stone wall as she fell on the floor with her messy long brown hair covering her tearful and hurtful eyes. She looks up weakly as her eyes widen in fear on what Lance is about to do. He had a whip in his hand and is unbuckling his belt._

"_No…please…anything, but that…I…I can't…" Leaf couldn't finish her sentence because Lance slapped her against the face causing her to fall back down on the cold hard ground. "I've taken your soul and now I shall shatter it!" Lance bellowed as he whips her. Leaf cried out in pain as more tears fell out. Lance turns her body over and ripped her red skirt off. She screamed, but was silence once Lance's mouth met hers and starts tonguing her. Leaf closes her eyes as she cries even more._

"_Yeah, I'll be in Kanto in a while" Ethan sadly said as his friends and his mom were silently listening to him speak. _

"_When will you be back?" Lyra muttered trying not to show tears to the boy who she secretly has a crush on. _

"_I don't know…maybe a couple of months depending on how fast I'll beat the gym leaders." Ethan responded to Lyra's question._

"_Awww…who's going to yell at me through the phone every time I say something's different about my Raticate?" asked a boy in a blue baseball hat wearing blue shorts and an orange T-shirt. _

"_Oh please Joey, your Raticate has been the same since I first battled you." Ethan jokingly said although he was half serious. Ethan and Joey gave each other a high five. Ethan then looks around looking for a certain red headed boy._

"_Where's Silver?" asked Ethan as he looks around looking for the boy. Lyra shook her head and responded, "He was here when you were battling Lance, but he took off once the battle was over."_

"_Oh...I see…" Ethan muttered looking a bit disappointed. He shook off the idea. His mom came over and gave him a big hug with tears in her eyes, both joy and sadness. _

"_Make sure you change your underwear when you get to Kanto." Ethan's mom whispers in her son's ear. His face went red and yelled out. "MOM!?" Everyone laughed at small event including Ethan himself._

"_Well I guess this is it." Ethan thought as he whipped away a few strand of tears from his face. He turns around and walks back into the Hall of Fame where the ex-champion was suppose to be._

"_NO!" Leaf kicked Lance with all of her strength. Lance was caught off guard as he stumbles and fall against a wooden table causing it to tumble over. The crimson red headed glared at Leaf and took out something from his pocket. It was a small round white pill. Leaf's eyes widen as she knows what that is. It's a drug pill that put her into sleep. She remembers waking up after the pill effect wore off and Lance invaded her. She did not want that to happen again._

"_You've asked for it Miss Leaf!" Lance glared at her more fiercely than before. Leaf trembles in fear._

_Ethan enters the Hall of Fame room and didn't see the ex-champion anywhere. Instead he found a door to his left that's opened and he could hear the same female voice shouting "Help!" Ethan instinctively ran down into the dungeon. As he got closer he hid himself against the wall and peeked over. Ethan's eyes went wide as he saw what was going on. Leaf is naked except for the white bra and white panties as Lance was on top of her trying to get a blow job out of Leaf. Leaf kept her mouth shut and tries to move her head around away from his man shaft. Ethan didn't know what to do, but he remembers his dead father's words. "A real man will help anyone in need and never disregard others. Never let that go son." Ethan nods his head as if he heard his old man said that. He rush towards Lance and pushed him off of Leaf. Ethan pushes him so hard that he fell into a jail cell._

"_Ethan!?" glared Lance as he stumbled into a cell where Leaf was suppose to be held captive. Lance tries to get up, but trips and fall on his black cape. Ethan uses the opportunity and closes the gate and grabbed the cell key and locks Lance in. Ethan then put the key into his Key Item slot (yeah bad pun)._

"_God damn what has he done to you!?" Ethan looks at Leaf as she was surprised at his heroic deed. Ethan grabbed the knife from the table next to Leaf and cut the ropes off of Leaf's hands. _

"_Come on! Let's go!" Ethan panicked as he just realized what he had just done. Leaf nods her head and grabs her clothes and her white hat and left with Ethan. As they left the dungeon they both heard Lance cursing both of them. _


	4. Mom

**Grab that nearest tissue because it's time for another chapter of Broken! This one is sad. I'd honestly never thought I'd get that many views. Thanks guys! Warning nudity!**

The girl in the white hat poured hot water into a large wooden bucket filling it until it can't be filled no more. The girl placed the container that was holding the water onto the floor. She starts undressing starting with her blue coat and then her tang top underneath. She then pulls out her large black boots and socks; she tosses them aside. Then she removed her long blue snow pants and her green mittens on each hand. She strips down her bra and underwear, leaving her bare breast and exposed; she tossed those aside next to her socks. Finally she removed her white hat and set it on the rocky table. She moves in and sat down in the bucket bathing herself. She examines her scars and bruises from the nightmare she received in the past and gently washes them with a soft sponge. She hisses in pain as she press the sponge on her wounds. Then she had an idea, although she's embarrassed to say it.

"Red!?" the girl in the wooden bath tub called. Few moments later Red responded back "What is it Leaf?" Red, the boy wearing a red cap almost walked in the room Leaf's bathing in; he shut his eyes and turned away in an instant the moment he saw her naked. A blush crept on his cheeks.

"I'm sorry Leaf. I didn't mean to barge in like that." Red stuttered a bit which Leaf finds it really cute.

"Can you…can you…" Leaf mumbled and was having second thoughts about asking Red for **THAT** request. However he's here and might as well go for it.

"Can you…give me a…sponge bath?" Leaf whispered, Red almost didn't hear her, but he heard 'give me' and sponge bath.' Red's face grew extremely Red and so was Leaf. Red didn't want to violate her if he were to saw Leaf naked; he doesn't know how far he'll go to see her naked. Leaf pulled herself out of the water and Red could hear her coming to him. Red was flushed when he suddenly felt an embrace with Leaf's bare breast touching his back. He froze the moment he knew Leaf was touching him. Leaf was embracing him naked.

"I'm sorry for such a silly request Red. I just wanted to wash my back, but I can't reach it. Sorry." Leaf sadly stated. Red didn't want to hurt her, but he was too embarrassed at what was going on. He replied with a smile "Sure thing Leaf. I'll do it."

Leaf whispered in Red's ear "Thank you." She then kisses him on the cheeks and return back into the bath. Red wanted to melt as he felt her kiss on his cheeks. Never again will he ever wash the same cheek. Red turns around and was horrified at what he saw; her body was indeed broken bruises, cuts, marks made by fire, and a couple of holes. What the hell did Lance do to her?

"Red?" Leaf questioned to see if he's still here. She turns her head and was glad he was still here, but he was in shock. Most likely from the scars she receives.

"R-Right…I'm sorry I'm a bit dazed out." Red responded. He sat behind her and Leaf offered him the sponge she was using. He gently presses the sponge on her back, she hisses and yelp a pain. Red stopped immediately.

"I-I'm sorry Leaf. I didn't mean to hurt you." Red said with a soft tone. Leaf shook her head in response. "No Red…you didn't mean it. Just do it more gently." Leaf replied back. Red nods his head. Slowly and gently as he could he press the sponge on her back. This time Leaf sighed in relief as she felt Red's soft rhythm movements moving around her back. He washes off her the bruises, cuts, and blood; he washes away all the pain and suffering she endured by Lance. Leaf smiled and enjoyed Red's movements.

"Leaf?" Red asked as he dips in the used sponge into the water and squeezes out the remaining contents and placed it back on her back.

"Hm?" Leaf responded with a small whimper and eyes close.

"Has it really been two months that you scaled all the way to Mt. Silver?" Red questioned while still rubbing the sponge on her back. Leaf responded with a nod enjoying the experience she's receiving.

Leaf opens her eyes and responded "Yes, it has. It's the day when Ethan will arrive and will battle you."

Red nods his head. He remembers the story when Leaf and Ethan had made a promise that Ethan will bring down Red home from Mt. Silver. They both remembered it.

"_So let me get this straight…this Red guy, he's on top of Mt. Silver waiting for a challenger and cannot leave because he'll get killed by the government official; the Pokemon League?" the boy restated in red clothing, black shorts wearing a reversed black cap with a gold strip in the middle and a stand of hair is sticking out from the hole. He took a sip of his cup._

"_Yes Ethan, I need your help, I cannot do it anymore because my Pokemons are gone. I need someone else who defeated the Elite Four and receive both Kanto and Johto badges." Leaf replied back to his statement with hope in her eyes. Ethan gave a long sigh and rubbed the back of his head._

"_Miss Leaf…I only have the Johto badges, what makes you think I can defeat a Pokemon Master? Ethan questioned as he looks at Leaf's eyes. A waitress came by with large plates of food came by with a warm smile and delivered it to Ethan and Leaf's table. Ethan gave her a warm smile and so did Leaf._

"_I'm sure you'll be able to get all of the gym badges in Kanto. You're the champion or should I say, run away champion." Leaf responded. Ethan raised an eyebrow at the comment and laughs._

"_I guess so. Alright I'm in." Ethan said as he starts drinking from his cup._

"_Really? That easy? I don't have any money or anything to offer-" Leaf was cut off by Ethan when he put his palm up telling her to halt._

"_Like my dad always say' help others and never disregard them'. Besides, I like helping out a friend."Ethan smiled at Leaf. Leaf's face went bright and grabbed his hands and starts shaking it. "Oh thank you thank you thank you!" Leaf brightly replied. Ethan was surprised how much energy she has left and halted her again "D-Don't thank me yet. There's more." Leaf let go of his hands and listened._

_Ethan clears his throat and looks at Leaf and responded "I'll give you some Poke dollars so you can go buy some new clothes and I'll give you my Pokemon; Typhlosion, I know the mountain will be dangerous and without a Pokemon, you can't get up there. So I'm lending him to you, and don't you worry he's friendly, he may look mean, but he has a soft side when it comes to girls. Just give me two months to beat the gym leaders and I'll come to Mt. Silver. It's a promise." Leaf was now overcome with joy as she yells out "Thank you Ethan!" Everyone at the café stares at the both of them awkwardly. Leaf sat down feeling embarrassed for causing a scene. Ethan just laughed._

"_To a new friend." Ethan raised his glass in the air. Leaf responded back "To a new hope!" They tap the glass together and drank their fruit punches then began eating their orders._

"Two months…Ethan should be here by now." Leaf muttered now dressed back in her winter clothes and her white hat. Both Red and Leaf were laying down on the bed holding on to each other enjoying each other's company.

"He'll come. Don't worry." Red responded back and kissed her on the lips. Leaf kissed him back. Suddenly Red's Pokemon Pikachu jumped on the bed crying to Red "Pika! Pi!" Red released Leaf and nods at Pikachu acknowledging his friend. Red's Pikachu ran outside.

"What is it Red?" Leaf questioned. Red placed his red cap back on and straightened it. He looks down at Leaf and responded "A challenger."

Both Red and Leaf left the hut and went back to Red's usual spot where he waits for a challenger. Footsteps were plowing through the snow, but it sounded like there were two people. Red turns around and saw a young boy with a reversed black hat with a gold strip in the middle. Next to him was a girl around his age wearing a white cap on her head with a red bow on the side of the hat; resting on top of brown short hair with a curve pigtail going up. She wore a large red coat and blue snow pants along with her red snow shoes. She also carries a yellow bag that's hanging on her right shoulder. They both stop walking and looked at Red and Leaf.

"…You're Red?" The boy with the black cap asked. Red simply nods his head. This has got to be Ethan he thought.

Ethan's face turns into a frown as he looks down at the snow. Red looked at Ethan with a puzzle expression. Why's he sad? Leaf was puzzled too. The girl next to Ethan shook her head.

"Before I battle you Red, there's something I need to tell you. Oh, and nice to see you again Leaf." Ethan waved at Leaf. Leaf responded back with a wave and smile. Ethan then faced Red.

"We can go back to my hut, its close by from here. Follow me." Red responded as he gestured both Ethan and the girl to follow Red and Leaf into a nearby hut.

Pikachu was playfully playing with the girl that was with Ethan as she scratches the back of Pikachu's left ear. Pikachu responded back with a "chaaa." The girl smiled at him and petted him.

"You must be Lyra?" Leaf questioned as she sits next to the girl. The girl responded with a nod.

"Yep, that's me, Lyra Kris to be exact." Lyra corrected Leaf. Leaf nods her head in acknowledgement.

"Ethan's always talking about you." Leaf said with a smile on her face. Lyra blushed at the comment and had to ask "Did he? Usually he's always Pokemon this and Pokemon that."

Pikachu ran back into his bed and started to snuggle against his comforter. Lyra smiled at the mouse Pokemon.

"Well you know how boys are." Leaf reassured her. Lyra nods her head in an approving way.

"I didn't know Ethan was going to bring you." Leaf said again. Lyra twiddled her thumbs and look to the side.

"Me neither, but he insists that I'd come because he's alone." Lyra responded back.

"Well he's lucky to have someone, it's nice having a partner during your adventure-" Leaf was cut off when a door swings open and Red ran outside in the cold mountain of Mt. Silver. He was in tears and was trembling while wiping away his eyes.

"W-What happen? Red!" Leaf called out to Red as she grabs her coat and ran outside for him.

Lyra looks back at Ethan with a frown and responded "You told him didn't you?"

Ethan just nods his head.

"Red! What happen!?" Leaf finally caught up with Red as he fell onto the ground sobbing his eyes out. Leaf kneeled down beside him and lifted up his cap. Red was in tears and eyes were redder than red.

"Leaf…" Red embraced her as he continues to sob. Leaf didn't know what happen, but returned the favor. "It's okay Red…whatever happened between you and Ethan, I'm sure it's fine." Leaf tries to reassure Red.

"No it's not Leaf…my mom…she's DEAD!" Red muffled another cry as he sobs onto her shoulder. Leaf's expression turns into shock as she just heard something she never thought she had heard.

"What!? Did the cancer got to her already?" Leaf questioned with worries. Red shook his head and looked at Leaf's blue eyes.

"No Leaf…she was murdered…she was FUCKING MURDERED!" Red screamed up in the air of Mt. Silver as the harsh winds blows. Leaf was awestruck and continued to embrace Red she was stroking the back of his head. Tears were in her eyes too, she remembers how Red's mom will always be there for her and assure her too, just like Red, but more motherly like. Leaf was afraid to ask on how she was murdered, but asked anyways.

"How was she murdered?" Leaf asked. Red stuttered and finally he whimpered "Poison…"

Ethan and Lyra slowly walk towards Red and Leaf and looks down at Red. His heart breaks when he saw the poor boy like that. He had a mission to do and it's got to be done.

"Red, I know it's hard for you…" Ethan pulled out a red and white ball from his belt. He pressed the middle button and it enlarged.

"You know what you have to do." Ethan plainly stated.

Red looks at Ethan and nods. "I'll get off this god damn mountain. I swear I will." Red whispered to himself. Leaf looks up at Red as he reaches down at his belt and pulled out the same similar ball like Ethan and enlarged it with a press of a button.

"Go Charizard!"

"Go Typhlosion!"


	5. Leaving Mt Silver

**Make sure you've packed up your things from Mt. Silver because we are finally leaving that snowy mountain once and for all in this chapter of Broken! Sorry for the massive delay, I have writers block and had a tough time to choose what kind of scenario will happen. Enjoy! Please leave comments; they help me motivate me on writing another chapter, not that I wouldn't, but it helps. Thanks!**

That was it. It was all over, they boy with a black cap named Ethan has beaten, the Pokemon Master. The boy with a red cap named Red fell onto his knees and his hands on the cold icy snow. His eyes widen from shock and realization, he looks up and saw his opponent panting, trying to catch his breath from the longest and hardest battle he has ever fought. The girl with a white hat named Leaf and another girl with brown curve pig tails with a white hat named Lyra were in shock to see the Pokemon Master beaten before their eyes. This was a historical moment for them all. Red smiles weakly as he stood up and walks towards the tired boy and embraced him. This shook Ethan to surprise, but he was happy what he had done.

"Thank you…so much…Ethan…" Red happily stated. He let go of Ethan when suddenly he felt weak and exhausted from the stressful battle and he fell back onto the cold snowy floor. He was unconscious. The last thing he heard was his beloved yelling out to him "Red!"

Red slowly opens his eyes and saw the rocky ceiling and in bed. Red turns his head to the right and saw Leaf sitting on the chair asleep clutching onto his red cap for dear life. He looks down from the bed and saw his opponent, Ethan on the floor asleep too. Next to Ethan was the girl named Lyra sleeping, but was holding onto Ethan with a smile on her face. Red sits up from his bed and rubs his eyes and yawned. The yawning made Leaf peek and eye open and saw Red waking up. Leaf quickly rushes towards Red nearly stepping on Ethan and Lyra, and embraces him with tears in her eyes. Red was caught surprise, but embraces her back and he rubs her back with his left hand.

"You scared me half to death! You idiot!" Leaf cries as she muffled a sob. Red giggles at this response and pulled her back gently and looked into her blue eyes. He wipes the tears off of her face and caresses her face. He kissed her and she kissed back. Red finally pulls her away and responded back.

"I promise I won't do that ever again. I won't die Leaf, and that is a guarantee promise" Red chuckled as he kisses her again. Leaf smiled through his kiss as she kisses him back. 'Red always keeps his promises' she thought.

"Ahem!" a male voice interrupted their sweet moment. Red and Leaf broke apart and looked at the boy who is awake from sleep named Ethan with a sly smile on his face. Lyra stood next to him and glares at Ethan and smacked the back of his head. Ethan rubs the back of his new bump on his head and looked at Lyra confused.

"What was that for?" Ethan pouted as he rubs his head. Lyra just glares at him and replies back.

"You ruined the moment you jerk!" Lyra responded with her arms cross and a frown. Ethan laughs and shook his head.

"Okay okay I'm sorry, just don't hit me again. I swear Lyra you hit like a man." Ethan half joked while he smiles. Lyra glares at Ethan that shows that he was going to die. This made Ethan shut up and looked away. Leaf and Red laughs at the small scene which then made Lyra and Ethan laughed too.

"So I was knocked out for a few days?" Red asked as he bit onto his sandwich. Ethan took a sip and nods his head. Lyra poured tea into Leaf's cup and Leaf smiled with approval.

"Yeah, we were all worried about you; you just suddenly collapse out of nowhere. Not to mention you made Leaf cried as if you had just died." Lyra stated as she bit into her toast. Leaf looks at Lyra in shock, and then at Red who smiled. Leaf blushes and looked away.

"I swear, Leaf was up all day and night looking at you from her chair to make sure you were awake. I mean I told her constantly that you were okay and that everything's fine and-"Ethan was cut off by Lyra smacking the back of his head again.

"Ethan! You're embarrassing the poor girl Stop that." Lyra looks at Leaf who was blushing furiously. Red laughs and looked at Leaf.

"I'm glad you were there Leaf." Red softly stated. This response made Leaf turn her head back at Red and smiled. She nods her head in approval.

Red smiled at the fact that everyone here is supporting him and each other. He has Leaf, his beloved girlfriend, Ethan a new friend from Johto in a little town called New Bark Town. Lyra, the best friend of Ethan was very motherly. Red for the first time in a long time, felt lucky.

"Mom…dad…if only you guys were still here." Red whispered to himself as he frown remembering how Ethan told Red that she had died from poisoning. Red is indeed an orphan now with no parents or guardians. Ethan and Lyra had arrived at Red's hometown and just arrived at the funeral of Red's mom. Leaf looks at him and nudged him with her shoulder trying to wake up him from his day dream. Red looks at Leaf and smiles as he puts his arms around her waist.

The next morning everyone packed up their gears and equipments. Ethan stood on top of the rock peering down at his three friends.

"Alright everyone, did you all pack your belongings? Pokeballs, clothes, foods, and underwears?" Ethan calls out. The last comment made everyone giggled. Everyone was done packing; they had to leave the bed behind and the comforter of Pikachu, which made him a bit sad. Red promised him to buy a new one once they get back home. Pikachu happily shouted "Pika!"

"Let's go then!" Ethan hoped off the rock and grabbed his backpack and ran off ahead. Lyra called out to Ethan. "Hold on Ethan! Don't leave us just yet!" She ran up to catch up to Ethan. "Yeah Ethan, wait for us too!" Leaf calls as she grabs her bag and Ethan's pokeball which contains the Typhlosion he had lent her. She ran up too with Red tailing behind her.

All four trainers walk side by side together laughing, telling jokes, stories, and occasionally Red and Ethan would try to scare the girls by hiding behind rocks and jumping out roaring. However the plan back fire as the two girls that recover from their freight experience turn angry at the boys and started chasing each other that eventually turns into laughs.

"Haha, man this reminds me of the time when I was just a kid!" Red cheerfully called out with a smile on his face. Leaf nods and agrees. "Yeah, it reminds me that you suck at playing tag." Leaf giggles and so did Ethan. "Vice Versa Leaf." Ethan laughed. Lyra and Red's faces turn beat red and both shouted, "I was just slow!" They look at each other and suddenly they all burst into an outcry of laughs. They forgot all of the pain and suffer of the real world, and their problems. Red laughed until he pokes an eye out and saw the exit of Mt. Silver that shows the sun's ray entering the cave.

"Hey guys, we're here." Red calls out as the laughter finally dies down. A smile was form on Red's face and it grew wider when Leaf gently grabs a hold of his right arm. She looks up at him with her cute white hat tilting to the side smiling at him. "Are you ready? She asks. Red looks down at Leaf and replied. "Yeah, how about you?" Leaf nods her head.

"Hey Red!" Red turns over to his left and saw Ethan's stretches his hand towards Red. Red saw that Ethan's other hand was being held onto Lyra's. Red smiles and takes his hand holding it firmly. Leaf too held onto Red's left hand gently. All four of them smile at one another as they walk hand in hand towards the exit of Mt. Silver.

Red covers his eyes from the gleaming sun and for the first time in a long time Red whipped up the air basking in the ambience. Leaf, Ethan, and Lyra all stretched out and looked at Red with a smile on their face. They were glad that they all saved him. Suddenly footsteps were heard beyond the grass. Red, Leaf, Ethan, and Lyra were reaching down their belts for Pokeballs. A boy with red hair wearing dark blue clothes with black pants came out behind the trees with a smile on his face.

Ethan and Lyra were the first to respond "Silver?" They both said in unison as the red headed boy named Silver puts his hands in his pockets and smiled. "Ethan. Lyra."Silver simply responded back.

Ethan took a step forward and he had to ask.

"How come you left during my championship match? Are we not friends?" Ethan asked sadly. Lyra went up to Ethan and held on to his hand to comfort him. Silver brushes his hair and responded "I'm sorry Ethan, I had things to do, and I had to be there." Silver sadly replied.

"Ethan nods his head and smiled at the red headed boy. Ethan sure is a forgiving guy. "You can tell me later."Ethan turns around and looked at Red and Leaf who were confused at the small reunion. "Red, Leaf, this is my rival and friend!"

Both Red and Leaf smiled and waved at Silver. Silver waves back at the both and them. Silver locks eyes on Red and said "Ah you're the famous Red, the Pokemon Master? You're all famous around Johto and Kanto." Silver smiled. Red nods his head. "It's just a title really. I'm just an ordinary guy." Red modestly responds and Silver nods in approval and he looked down at Leaf.

"I assume you're his girlfriend miss?" Leaf, who used to brush the word boyfriend and girlfriend between her and Red nods happily and responded, "Yes, it's Leaf by the way." Leaf extends a hand and Silver grabs it and shook it. Silver smiles and replies "You guys make a cute pair; I'm a bit envious of you two." Silver then turns towards Ethan and Lyra "You too Ethan." Ethan and Lyra looks at each other and blushes looking away at each other. "No you've got it all wrong, we're not, no." They both said in unison. Silver laughed and so did Leaf and Red.

Ethan suddenly has an idea and raised a hand "Hey! I've got an idea! When this is all over, how about we'll all go back to my house at New Bark Town and-"

***BANG!* a gun shot was fired and it hit.**

Ethan's words suddenly stopped as time felt like it was going slowly. Silver, Lyra, Red, and Leaf's eyes widen in horror when fresh red blood came out from Ethan's chest as he fell and landed on his back gasping for breath. Bright red blood is oozing out from his chest. A tearful female with brown curvy pigtails cried out.

"**ETHAN!"**


	6. Cruel, Just Cruel

**Go to the store and buy lots of tissue papers because it's another sad chapter of Broken! Warning! Pokemon and character death! It hurts just writing this chapter, but I'm doing it because I like you a lot. Don't take that too seriously. **

Lyra was the first to respond once Ethan hit the ground. Red and the rest of the group rush by Ethan's side. Silver scans the area to find out where the shot came from. Red, Leaf, and especially Lyra were in tears as they see the poor boy gasping and wheezing while at the same time coughing blood. Lyra held onto his hand as tightly as she could, crying her eyes out.

"Leaf, grab a bottle of water from my backpack, and wash away the blod!" Red commanded. Leaf nods her head while Red presses his hands on Ethan's bleeding chest. Red opened Ethan's red clothes and his eyes widen in horror, the bullet made a large hole near his heart. Red will do anything in his power to save his friend even if the chance is slim. He doesn't want Lyra and his friends to break down.

"Got it!" Leaf grabbed the water from Red's backpack and poured the cold liquid on Ethan's bloody chest. Ethan groans and yells out in pain as the cold water hits him. The blooding continues on without stopping. Silver continues to scan the area with his pokeball in his hand. He spotted something moving nearby in the grass and was about to throw his pokeball until he hears a gun cocking behind his head.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." It was a man's voice; a deep voice. Silver turns around and was suddenly butted by the end of the gun he was carrying. Silver fell down on the ground groaning in pain, Red saw what happen and was about to throw his pokeball until another cock of the gun resonated near Red. Leaf and Lyra were horrified at what's going on, they were surrounded by the Pokemon Elite Forces, and have surrounded the young trainers pointing their guns at them wearing cameo clothes. The wounded boy named Ethan turns his head and saw what's going on, he stiff a pain and cursed silently.

"Relax gentlemen." A voice that sounded so familiar to Leaf and Ethan. The trainers looked at the direction of the voice; out from the tree came a man wearing a black cape, glamorous black clothes that match with his boots along with orange trims on each ends. Finally he has the crimson red hair with a devious smile. Leaf's eyes widen even bigger as she recognize the person standing before them. It was none other than Lance. Red's blood begins to boil as he recalls Leaf's torture and rape; he knows that he stands no chance considering the situation he's in. Silver groans as he looks up from the ground and sees what's happening. Silver too turn into rage once he sees Lance, Lyra is paralyzed in fear as she clings onto Ethan's hand. Leaf was also in shock as tears weld up in her eyes as she remembers what had happen to her. Ethan could only stare as he's starting to feel cold. Lance turns his eyes towards Leaf and smiled.

"How about another round sugar tits?" Lance slyly smiled at Leaf who was still in shock. That was it, Red charges towards Lance in full rage only to be knocked down on the ground by one of the soldiers. Red struggles to break free as he tries to fight back. He yells at Lance; his eyes filled with fury and bloodlust.

"You! You did this! You did everything! You tricked me onto going to Mt. Silver, you raped Leaf, shot Ethan, and poisoned my mom!" Red angrily glares at Lance who only raised an eyebrow as he walks towards Red with his hands b behind his back.

"Me? I shot Ethan? No it wasn't me at all. It was Karen who took the shot; I merely gave the order to fire." Lance calmly stated. Red didn't care who did it, he was going to kill him for sure. Lyra heard what Lance had said and glares at him with deep hatred. Ethan coughs some more blood.

"You promise to stay away!" Silver shouted at Lance. Lance chuckled and walk towards Silver. Lance stomped on Silver's chest as he groans in pain. Lance then kneels down and whispered in his ear. "I lied." Lance stomps on Silver again as he walks away. Silver tossed around and he finally stood up; he was about to charge at Lance and was again knocked down by the soldiers.

Lance slowly walks towards Leaf with a sly grin; Leaf backs up only to be pushed forward by the soldiers behind her. Lance grabs her neck as she gasps in pain. He brought her closer to him; Leaf tries to punch and kick him, but he seems to endure the blows as he just stood there. Lance began to lick Leaf's cheeks all the way down towards her neck. Leaf whimpers in disgust and suddenly her eyes widen in shock as he presses his mouth in hers and begins to tongue her. Lane then moves his other hand and starts groping her left breast as Leaf muffled a yell. Red turned literally red as he pushes the soldier off of him with all of his strength and charges again towards Lance, this time he succeeded on tackling him down. Leaf coughs up a bit of saliva as she sees Red launching heavy blow punches on Lance's face. Red was blinded by fury as each hit echoes a smack and a few cracking sound.

***BANG!* a gun shot was fired and it hit Red's left leg.**

The gunfire shook everyone and Red cries out in pain as blood oozes from his leg. Lane uses this as an advantage and punch Red off of him. Red fell on the ground groaning in pain holding onto his leg. Lance stood up with a couple of bruises and a bloody nose. He quickly takes a napkin from his pocket and dabs off the blood and he talked into the headset saying "Nice save."

"Red!" Leaf cries out as she rushes towards the injured boy only to be held by other soldiers. "Let me go!" she shouted as Lance walks towards her and slapped her across the face. Tears have been spilled from her eyes as she sees her beloved injured on the ground.

"Pika! Pi!" shouted Red's Pikachu as he jumps out from the bush he was hiding in. It has an angry glare on its eyes as electricity volts were forming on its red polka dot cheeks.

"Pikachu! No! Just run away!" Red shouted towards his pokemon. Pikachu didn't listen as he jumps in the air and tries to deliver a blow. "Piikaachuu!" the rat pokemon shouted as lightning surges around the area, kicking dusts and debris in the area making it hard to see. The dust clears and to Pikachu's dismay, the soldiers were all still standing including Lance. Lance smiled which then turns into laughter.

"W-What!? How!?" Lyra muttered who's shock on what just had happened. Lance stopped laughing and looked at Red's Pikachu.

"We came extra prepared in a case like this, so I equipped all of my men, including myself, rubber armor underneath our clothes. I know for a fact that Red always has the little rodent out of his ball so I figured." Lance grinned as he starts laughing, along with the soldiers.

"Pikachu run!" Red cries out to his pokemon. Pikachu looks back at Red with tears in its eyes and sadly nods. Pikachu was about to run, but was caught by a pair of arms around the pokemon. Pikachu squirms and struggle, but couldn't break free.

"Pikachu no!" Red cries out with his right hand trying to reach towards his friend. Lance close his eyes with a smile as he gave a long sigh. He opens his eyes and simply commanded the soldiers "Kill it."

Red, Leaf, Silver, Lyra, and Ethan's eyes all widen in horror on the command.

Pikachu no! Pikachu!" Red cries out while tears are coming out from his eyes. He tries t ostand up, but quickly fell dwon from his injuries. Leaf struggles to break free, Lyra tries to run and help the poor Pokemon only to e stopped by a woman with silver light blue hair. Lyra looks up at the woman who smiled deviously back at Lyra.

"Not so fast missy." The woman coolie stated. Lyra's eyes widen, she recognize this woman; Karen, Ethan's challenger at the Elite Four. Karen knocks Lyra down on the floor with a pistol pointing down at Lyra's face. Siler struggles to get up again, but the soldiers were holding him down. Ethan, with all of his strength tries to crawl towards Pikachu, but was stopped by Lance as he kicks Ethan to the side.

There was about five soldiers walking towards the scared rat pokemon as tears were running down its cheeks. "Pika…Pi…" it whimpered looking up at the soldiers surrounding it. The soldier who has Pikachu in his clutches threw Pikachu at the corner of the mountain wall. Pikachu has nowhere to run and hide, and the soldiers slowly take out their batons.

"PIKACHU!" Red cries out as he tries again to stand, but was knocked down by another soldier. "No, no, no, no, please! Please stop this! You're going to kill him! Stop it!" Red begs as he cries even more. All Red could hear is Pikachu's cries in pain and a hard thump sound as the batons descends down on the poor rat. Pikachu squirms, cries, and tries to stand, only to fall again by a hard hit from the baton.

"Stop it!" You guys…are monsters!" Leaf cries out as tears stream down her face. Lance looks at her and shook his head. He smirks and replies "Not yet." He then faces towards the injured boy, Ethan.

"Ethan, crawl out of here! Get out!" Silver shouted. Ethan was too weak and tired from the blood lost, he could barely hear Silver, but he heard crawl. Ethan tries to crawl and was suddenly stopped by a foot on top of his back as Ethan's pressed down on the ground. Ethan couldn't fight back, the foot knocks Ethan on his back so he could face the person who kicked him back up. Lance smiles deviously, Ethan coughed.

"Mr. Ethan Gold, you have defeated me and became champion and for that; I shall reward you. Meeting you at Lake Rage must be fate, and now it must be sealed here and now." Lance calmly stated. Ethan muttered something, but couldn't say it clearly. Lyra sees this and she cries even more.

"Ethan! Leave him alone! Ethan!" Lyra cries at the top of her lungs. Leaf, Red, and Silver turn their heads towards Ethan and Lance. Pikachu's cries were getting weaker and the baton's are stained in red blood. Ethan's chest kept spilling more blood and is getting weaker.

"Ethan! Please stop this Lance! You sick fucking bastard!" Lyra cried out as more tears spilled from her eyes. Karen knocked down Lyra again with her gun telling her to shut up.

"Ethan! Oh Arceus…please don't die!" Leaf cries. Red glares at Lance as he begins to crawl towards Lance. The soldier next to him saw his action and stepped on Red's back. Leaf struggles again, but was hit by the butt of the gun.

"Any last words champion?" Lance said as he steps on his wound. Ethan cries out in pain and nods his head in response. He inhaled a breath and shouted as loud as he could; this will be the last time he'll be talking. "Lyra! I've always loved you when I began my journey! I'm sorry for always making fun of you!"

Lyra looks up from Ethan's shout as tears began to spill more, he actually loves me.

"'Silver! You were always rough and mean…but deep down, you were just lonely, we'll always be friends!

Silver looks up and was touched by Ethan's words, it meant a lot to him.

"Leaf! I am glad to have met you and became quick friends and I was happy to help you smile again!"

Leaf looks up and smiled a little while tears fell down from her face.

"Red!" I'm sorry about your mom; it hurts me too to reveal it. I'm glad we became friends and save you from Mt. Silver!"

Red looks up as he trembles and shook his fists. He tries to smile, but only responded with a nod.

"Guys! I'll be waiting on the other side! We'll all be together again and be friends forever! Tell my mom that-" Ethan was cut off by Lance's foot stomping on Ethan's wounded chest. Ethan gasped for a bit and finally he stopped breathing, his arms became lifeless and his eyes are wide open. His black hat is still intact. Lance removes his boot from Ethan's chest and wipe away the blood on the grass. Everything was in silence; even Pikachu's death cry and beating have stopped. Red, Leaf, Lyra, and Silver's eyes widen, wet with tears and shocked with realization. **Ethan had died****.** But for them, it's not over yet.


	7. Shatter

**Trade in for those wet used tissues for pitch forks, knives, guns, and any weapon you can muster because we're about to embark deeper into the story in Broken! Please read and review. Thanks!**

The sound of Ethan's last breath made everyone stood still as if time itself stopped. Lance whipped away the blood on the grass as he grins at the dead boy. Lance had finished off Ethan; he then kicks the boy's body aside leaving the trainers gasping in horror. He then looks at the four remaining trainers and grins. The girl with brown curve pigtails and a white hat named Lyra had tears in her eyes widen in horror and shock as she could not stop crying as she stares at the lifeless form of Ethan. Red, the boy in red clothes, clenches his fists and starts pounding on the ground with tears in his eyes cursing everything that just happened. The girl another white hat named Leaf had tears on her eyes too as she looks at Ethan's body cursing herself for bringing him along this whole hell. A red headed boy named Silver gritted his teeth together, eyes shut, and hands tightly shut, he didn't say a word.

"Ethan…?" The girl named Lyra as she continues to stare at the body. She had just witness the death of her best friend, and most importantly, her loved one. She never did respond to his actions when he said "I love you." Those words made her paralyzed as she felt happy, but yet sad at the same time when he said those three words. The body of Ethan didn't respond as he just lay down on his side.

"This…this…has to be a sick…dream right, or a joke?" Lyra dumbfounded called as she looks around looking for a response from one of her friends. Her friends did not respond as they fell silent and cried their eyes out. Lance laughs at Lyra's sentimental statement.

"This…this has to be a joke!" It's not funny! Ethan wouldn't die like that! Ethan!" Lyra cries as she pushes Karen off of her and ran to Ethan's body. Karen pushes herself back up and aimed her gun at Lyra's back, but was stopped by Lance as he shook his head; she lowers her gun. Lyra kneels down at Ethan's body and was shaking him, hoping he's just past out or asleep.

"Ethan! Don't leave me like this! Y-You promised! You promised we'll keep traveling together! You promised to always make me smile!" Y-You even promised…" Lyra stops shaking the body as she breaks down and tremble, at the same time sobbed against his chest. She hits his chest as she was filled with mixed negative emotions. Finally she muttered, "You promised...that we'll be…the best…the best couple in New Bark Town…even though it was a joke…I-I believed in it." Those final words made Lyra cried harder.

Her friends, Leaf, Red, and Silver could only stare at Lyra breaking down as they shut their eyes in pity. "Take her back to the Pokemon League, and leave her pokemons here; I have a plan." Lance ordered as he smiles deviously. Two soldiers grabs her, but Lyra didn't give up without a fight, she punch, bit, scratch, and kick them while struggling against their arms as they pull her away from the dead body.

"Let me go! Ethan! Just leave me here! I want to be here with him! Ethan!" Lyra shouted. One of the soldiers pulled out a needle that has a blue liquid in the glass tube, he injects the needle in her neck and poured the fluid inside her. Lyra slowly stops retaliating as she felt weak, tired and sleepy; she fell on the ground and muttered her final word, "Ethan." The soldiers scavenge through her bags and found six pokeballs and pulled her away. Red, Leaf, and Silver could only stare as they worry on what's going to happen to her. Lance turns to the injured Red as he kneels down. Red looks up at him and spit at him. Lance wipes away the spit from his cheeks with a napkin from his pocket and he kicked Red's face. Leaf struggles, but was pulled away. Red looked look back up and to his horror he saw Lance's gun pointing at Red's face. Red froze in fear as he saw the .357 magnum pointing straight at him.

"Now Red…you have defeated me and humiliated me, I should kill you here and get it over with!" Lance bellows as Red closes his eyes waiting for the shot to be fired.

"NO! Red! Don't do it Lance! Please don't!" Leaf cries out as she stares down at Red. Lance looks at her and chuckles. He put the gun away cracked a smile.

"I won't kill your boyfriend Leaf, at least, not yet." Lance then looks down at Red who peek an eye open at Lance. "I want to break him from the inside first, losing his will to fight." Lance simply stated.

"You're a coward Lance!" Silver shouted out to Lance. Lane looks back at Silver who simply nods his head in agreement.

"Perhaps I am, but let's not forget who ran away from whom, and what he could have received if he didn't." Silver just glares at him.

"Leave them out of this Lance! It's me that you wanted right? J-Just let them go!" Red shouted. Lance looks back at Red and responded back, "Things have changed; your precious Leaf have invaded our confidential room, stealing our files, Silver is a traitor, Ethan and Lyra have just became a part of this whole party that shouldn't have been involved in. It will be most unwise if I didn't take any actions." Lance smiled confidently. He stood up and walked towards Karen and whispered in her ear. She smiles and nods; she took off.

"What's…going on?" Leaf weakly asks. Lance turns and responded back, "You'll see."

A few moments later, Karen came back with a few more soldiers carrying a box full of purple vials and a metal barrel.

"Take their pokemons!" Lance orders the soldiers. Some of the soldiers went to Ethan's body and snatch all six of his pokeballs.

"D-Don't you dare!" Red shouted, but he was butted by the gun and silenced him. The soldiers reach around his waist and found his pokeballs from his belt; they gathered all six of them and placed them on top of the box cover. The other soldiers went for Leaf and Silver as they try to struggle free, but couldn't fight them off. They found Silvers pokeballs and Leaf's lend ball from Ethan. They all place the ball on top of the box crate.

"What…what are you going to do with them?" Red asks, afraid to know the truth. Lance ignored him as he grabs one of the purple vial in one hand and Red's pokeball in the other.

"Red, how will you feel, if you lost your pokemons?" Lance questions Red. Red didn't dare answer Lance so he stayed quiet. Lance chuckled as he smiled, "Because you're about to witness it." Lance smiled deviously as he pours the purple liquid on the ball. Nothing happened at first until the ball started to tilt around. The ball tilted faster and faster until the ball fell down from Lance's hand as it violently shakes around. Finally the ball slowly stops moving and it stayed still.

"What just happened?" Leaf asks as she felt something bad just happened. Lance looks at the three trainers and smiled.

"It's dead." Lance simply stated. Red, Leaf, and Silver's eyes widen in horror on the revelation. "The vial I just poured on the ball is a type of acid that burns through the ball and slowly, but painfully eats the pokemon trapped inside the ball. It eats until the pokemon is no more." Lance laughs. Red, Leaf, Silver were enraged as they try to struggle again.

"You fucking sick bastard!" Red yelled at Lance. Lance laughs as he shrugs his shoulders. He then turns back to what he's doing.

"Stop this! This is too much!" Leaf cries out more tears.

"All of these pokemons have humiliated me, defeated me, and haunted me in my dreams. THEY TOO MUST BE KILLED!" Lance bellowed as he grabs another vial and poured it on the next ball. Lance drops the ball and grabs another one.

"Stop this! Please stop! They don't deserve this!" Red shouted as he tries to crawl. The nearby soldier kkicks Red's chest and halted him. Leaf can only stare in horror, as fresh new tears spilled more when the balls stopped moving. Lance laughs maniacally as he kept pouring the purple content on the next ball. Silver too is in tears as he finally realizes that he never truly appreciated what his pokemons done for him. They were always there for him and all he did was call them weak, poor, and usless whenever he lost a fight against Ethan. He regrets it all, he regrets the day he stole a pokemon from Professor Elm's lab that day. He recalled the event after Ethan's escape with Leaf; he's the one who found Lance stuck in the cellar, telling him that he'll let Silver have one of the strongest pokemon ever if he were to be free. Silver didn't think through and obeyed, but before Lance give Silver the pokemon, he told Silver to track down Ethan and Leaf to uncover any secrets and ulterior motives. Silver agrees and found Ethan and Leaf in the café the next following day, talking about Mt. Silver and a trainer named Red. He heard them when he was passing by in the café and sat down next to one of the booth closest to them. He told Lance about their motives and gave Silver the pokemon. Before Silver could reach it, he recalls the friendship he had made with Ethan and that he had betray it. Silver didn't take the ball, but told Lance not to interfere once he reaches Ethan, but he lied and the plan back fires and he regrets it all.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" Silver whispered to himself as he started crying. Lance laughed and he kept pouring the vial on the ball which shakes around and stop at one point. Some balls on the floor kept shaking; soon to be dead.

"Charizard, Blastoise, Venusaur, Lapras, Snorlax, and…Pikachu…I'm so sorry." Red cries against the ground.

"Was this it? Did Lance do these kinds of things to her pokemons when he heard that they were to be executed in Lavender Town?" Leaf whispered to herself. She closes her eyes and shook her head in disgust, she wanted everything to stop.

It was down to two balls left and Lance poured the last two vials on both of them. They shook, they slow down and they stopped. Lance grabbed one of the ball from the ground and drops it down in a metal barrel. Few seconds later, Lance scoop the ball back out with a metal claw, the ball itself transformed into a white frosted ball that is about to break if thrown.

"Hey Red…" Lance called out to him. Red slowly looks up at Lance; his eyes redder than ever. Lance threw the ball on the ground and it shattered it a million pieces. Red, Leaf, and Silver stared in horror.

"Liquid nitrogen; I froze the ball and shatter it, just like your soul Red." Lance smiled at Red who couldn't say anything else. One by one, the balls enter the barrel and taken out a few seconds later only to be shattered by being thrown. Red closes his eyes and put his hands on his ears, but he could still hear the shattering ball and imagined it being a million pieces. All of the balls are destroyed.

"Take them back to the Pokemon League, I want to personally take care of Red with my new experiment. Oh and one more thing, make sure our guests get their proper suites." Lance orders the soldiers who nodded. They took Silver away without resisting to fight back. The soldiers holding Leaf tries to move her, but she struggles; knowing full well what will happen to her if she went back. The other soldiers carried Ethan's dead body and walked back.

"NO! I'm not going back in there!" Leaf cried out. Red perks his head out hearing Leaf's screams. "Leaf! Don't hurt her!" Red calls out as he mustered all of his strength to stand; ignoring the bleeding leg. Red punches the nearby soldier as he limps towards her, but Red was caught by the other soldiers. He reaches his arm towards Leaf calling out her name. She sees this and she too reaches her hands out.

"Red!" Leaf cries out with their index fingers almost touching each other.

"Oh shut up!" Karen pulls out her pistol and shot Red in the stomach. Red's eyes widen as he felt a sharp sensation going into his body. He fell on the ground and everything went black.

"Red…?" Leaf's eyes widen as a horrible sensation was going around her heart. More tears were coming out of her eyes.

"Karen! Why'd you do that!? Lance shouted at her. Karen shrugs and moved passed Lance. Lance looks down at Red and whispered towards the nearest soldier who nods his head.

"RED NO! You can't be…no…no! You can't! I love you Red…so please…don't leave me…I can't…" Leaf couldn't finish her words as she sobs uncontrollably. She shouted up in the air as loud as she could.

"RED!"

Little did they all know, someone else was watching the whole event.


	8. Closed Curtains

**Keep those weapons tight on guys and gals because we're pushing in deeper into the hornet's nest of the Pokemon League here in this chapter of Broken! Warning Rape!  
**

Lance and the rest of the group retreated back to the Pokemon League carrying a body, a soon to be dead boy, two young girls with white hats, and a red headed boy. One of the girl was asleep and is being carried by one of the soldiers, the other one was still awake and is being escorted by two soldiers side by side. She was quiet on the way without saying anything the whole way; she has her head down at the ground leaving tear marks on the floor. Her white hat and chestnut brown hair covers her eyes and only the stream of tears were visible on her face. She lifted her head and stared at the boy wearing red clothes who was being carried; eyes closed as if he's dead. He had a bullet hole on his stomach and on his left leg, the girl with the white hat looked down again as she keeps walking leaving more tears than before. The other boy was also being carried, with the similar gunshot wound as the other, but was lifeless and the hole is on his chest. Finally the red headed boy who is also being escorted by two soldiers was silent with dry tear stains on his cheeks looking straight ahead with a sad frown.

Lance and the group finally stopped walking; they have arrived at their destination, the Pokemon League. The area is empty, the season premiers are over and it was quiet with only a few wild pokemons screeching at each other. The leader and champion of the Elite Four turned around and scanned his surroundings.

"We're back." Lance calmly announced. He then looks at the soldier carrying the boy in the red cap. "you, carrying Red, I want you to bring him to the medical bay and once he's fixed up, I want him to meet me in the Hall of Fame room." The soldier carrying Red nods his head and went inside first. The girl in the white hat perks her head up and was surprised on what Lance had just said. 'He's going to save Red!?" But, why?' she thought to herself. Lance then looks at the other soldier carrying the lifeless corpse of the dead boy. "You, I want you to take Ethan to the furnace, burn his body to ashes." The soldier carrying Ethan nods his head and was about to leave until a red headed boy shouted, "Wait! Lance don't do it! Don't burn him!" Lance turns his head to the red headed boy.

"Why not Silver?" The girl with the white hat looks at Silver with curiosity and worries. Silver looks around and gulped. "B-Because…because I'll take his place! Let me burn instead of him!" The girl's eyes widen in fear and shock. 'What the hell are you thinking!?' she thought. Lance laughs as he walks towards the boy.

"Fine by me…and this time…I'll keep my promise. We'll burn you after the event." Lance calmly stated as Silver was brought into the building.

"Sir, what about Ethan?" The solder asks while carrying Ethan's body. Lance looks at Ethan's body and then at the unconscious girl; he grins and ordered, "Put them in the guest room. I want to see the look on Lyra's face when she wakes up." The soldier nods his head and walks into the building. The other man who was carrying Lyra walks in too. Lance finally looks at the chestnut brown hair girl and grins. She looks at him and trembles in fear.

"And you miss Leaf. You'll be moving into my room, we'll continue your punishment." Lance smirks deviously. Leaf's eyes widen in fear as she tries to run away, but were caught by two soldiers pinning her down on the ground. She cries and squirmed as she thrashes around.

"NO! Let me go! I rather die than let a finger on me!" Leaf shouted as the soldiers brought her back to her feet. Lance nods his head as they bring her inside.

"NO!"

Red's eyes open wide as he slowly looks around his surroundings. The room was white, pure white with machines, papers, vials, and beds everywhere. He slowly sat up when a painful sensation shock his head; he clenches his head in pain. He then remembers what had happen; he was shot twice, on the left leg and on his stomach. He lifts up his shirt and looked for the wound, but it was surprisingly clean and no bullet hole. He then lifts up his left leg and looks for the hole, but it was fine. Red felt strange. Finally he notice something was wrong, where's everyone? There wasn't a single soul in the room he's at. He looks around and calls out some names, "Leaf!? Lyra!? Silver!? Anyone!?" No one replied, but an echo of his own voice. Suddenly an intercom box boomed in the room. "I see you've finally awaken Red." Red loks up at the intercom and glares at it; he recognize that voice.

"Lance!" Red shouted as he clenches on his fists.

"Very good Red, you know, we fixed you up in a short amount of time, you should be thankful." Lance said in the intercom. Red glares in disgust.

"Thankful my ass! Where's Leaf!? Where's everyone!?" Red demanded. Lance laughs through the intercom. "Lyra and your dead friend Ethan is in the same guest room. Lyra woke up crying as she sees him next to her. I swear it's the most hilarious scene ever!" Lance laughs again. Red's eyes widen in disgust as he clenches his hands tighter.

"Silver is about to be burned for the sake of his dead friend. Pathetic, risking one's life for a dead one, but I'm a man of my words on this one." Lance continues to laugh. Red just shakes his hand in rage. He then had to ask, but was afraid to.

"What about Leaf…? I swear if you hurt her!" Red shouted. Lance stopped laughing and responded calmly.

"She's raped again and again." Lance said Red's blood boils as he grabbed onto one of the nearest machine and smashes it down.

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" Red shouted as he punched the nearest wall. Lance didn't laugh, but clears his throat.

"Do you know what's the best part about it Red?" Lance continues calmly. Red didn't want to hear it.

"For the last three days you were unconscious, we fucked her hard. Tasty." Lance stated. Red punched the wall again harder than before. Then he noticed what Lance had just said, '**we.**' Red's eyes bulged out and looked up at the intercom.

"We…?" Red asked in shock.

"That's right, we. I let my boys have some fun with her too. She was good, all she did was shouted your name, calling for your help, and sobbed as we fucked her. You've never went to her rescue in the last three days; we drugged her too because she kept fighting back. I made a proposition that if you did not wake up, we'll continue to fuck her, but it looks like you did and so it seems like your precious little Leaf got off the hook today, lucky her." Red's blood boils as he closes his eyes, he wanted to yell as loud as he can, but most importantly kill Lance.

"Do you want to see her again Red?" Lance said through the intercom. Red looked up and simply nods his head.

The intercom stopped and suddenly the white walls turned into a large television screen and inside the picture was Leaf on a large bed crying her eyes out. Red's eyes widen as he sees his broken angel in so much pain; she's fully naked with her scars, bruises, and burned mark showing while burying her face against the pillow sobbing. Then the next thing he heard from her almost break his heart.

"Please Red…wake up…if you don't…I'll be…I'll be…please… wake up…" Leaf sobs against the pillow. Red turned into full rage as he went towards the screen and punched it with all of his might.

"Leaf! Oh god…this is all…my fault…I was…suppose to protect you…I failed again…" Red suddenly turned his eyes towards the intercom; eyes filled with tears and anger.

"Lance! Let me out of here! I swear I'll kill you!" Red pointed at the intercom as he shouted. The intercom shuffled a bit and finally responded.

"As you wish, pick up the sword on the counter, you're going to need it." Lance calmly said. On the left side of Red, a wall slowly rises up and Red noticed someone on the other side. Red walks towards the nearby counter and found the curved blade with a black handle. Red picks it up and examined it; he touched the tip at the end of the blade; sharp. He then turns his head towards the person on the other side. He examines closer and saw Lance sitting down, but he was turned the other way around. Red clenches onto his weapon.

"I know it's a trap…but." Red looks down at the blade as it shimmers in the light. "I'll die for Leaf!" Red charged in holding the sword with both hands. The room he had entered was the hall of fame room, with pillars on each side. Red finally reaches towards Lance as he jumps in the air with his sword high above his head and swing down vertically. However the sword didn't touch Lance, it went through him and hit the ground. Red was stunned on what just happened when he suddenly felt a presence next to him.

"Boo." The voice was Lance! Red turns around, but he was knocked on the ground with a hard punch to the face. Red looks up at Lance, but he noticed a mechanical arm latch onto his right arm. Lance smiles deviously at Red.

"You like it? It's called a Pokemon Harvester. I can gain their ability with a single touch of the pokeball containing the pokemon and drain their powers and add it to my own. Unfortunately it's at a beta state as it drains its victim until it kills and it has to re-charge its power every thirty seconds it's been used. This my friend, this is the future of pokemon! No longer will we be worthless trainers who can't fend off wild pokemons! No longer can we rely pokemon to do our bidding! We are the master of this world, and humans should be the dominant species!" Lance laughs out loud as he looks down at Red. Red only stares at Lance in horror as he clings onto his sword tightly. He stood back up on his feet, sword in hand and glares at Lance.

"Pokemons and humans must coexist together! I learned this on my journey with my friends that you've killed! You're such a hypocrite Lance! What is a human without a heart!? You clearly don't have one! You've raped Leaf, killed Ethan, made Lyra and Silver suffer, and you killed pokemons!" Red shouted at Lance as he lunges towards him. Lance side stepped away and kicked Red's back as he tumbles forward. Red turns around and looked at Lance who grinned.

"You clearly don't understand the meaning of being a human Red. To be human…you must be inhuman." Lance walks towards his double and looked at it.

"This is one of the pokemon's skill, Doube Team. I have gained plenty of powers of different pokemons, you are no longer a threat to me Red. You're just another lab rat that doesn't know he's dead yet! Just like the other Elite Fours! Will, Bruno, Koga, and even Karen! I killed them all with this awesome power and you Red…you're next." Lance pointed at Red who just glares back at him. Lance's double disappeared and both Red and Lance circle around each other. Finally they stopped moving. Both of them charged at the same time, weapons ready, Pokemon Champion versus Pokemon Master.

Leaf kept crying against the pillow until she heard the door opened. She turns her head at the door, fearing what's her next punishment. Her eyes wide open in surprise and whispered silently. "It's you…"

Red and Lance locked onto their weapons glaring at each other. Lance grins as he spoke up.

"You know how your precious Leaf screams in horror when I rammed into her pussy?" Lance said with a smile on his face. Red's eyes widen as he exerts more pressure onto his blade, pushing Lance further. Lance kept talking.

"Oh that beautiful scream, I can't believe you haven't fucked her yet. You guys have been boyfriend and girlfriend for a long time, and yet you haven't fucked her yet?" Lance said while pushing Red's blade up and tries to deliver a kick, but Red swayed back dodging it in time.

"Is that how you think when it comes to relationships!? I won't do those kinds of things because I love her and respect, more than anything in this world!" Red shouted as he rushes towards Lance and swung his sword at a vertical angle. Lance yells out in pain as he fell on his knees. Red was about to do a final blow, but Lance jumped back up. Lance glares at Red as he raised his Harvester up in the air and shouted.

"Recover!" Lance was surrounded in a bright green aura and the cut that Red delivered closed up and was replace by a new skin. Red gritted his teeth again as he clenches onto his sword tighter. Lance stood up and cracked his neck.

You're the first person to do that, I'm impressed. NOW DIE RED! HYPER BEAM!" Lance shouted as he extends the Harvester out with his hand open. The Harvester fired a bright yellow beam at Red with blind speed. Red quickly rolls out of the way and the beam hits the floor with rocks and debris flying everywhere. Lance walks towards Red and steps on Red's chest. Red yelled out in pain, but he quickly held onto his sword and swing at Lance's leg pressed on his chest. Lance moves back in pain as he examines his wound.

"You're good Red, too good. That is why you're threat, but I'm just warming up." Lance said as he quickly ran towards Red who was trying to get back up on his feet, but it was too late Lance kicked Red and he flew back. Red winced in pain.

"THIS TIME YOU'RE DEAD! FIRE BLAST!" Lance extends the Harvester again and fired a flaming bolt, it was too fast for Red to dodge, it was going to hit. Red closes his eyes for the fire to consume him.

"Hydro Pump!" A voice ringed around the Hall of Fame. Suddenly a large amount of water blasted from somewhere and hit Lance's Fire Blast attack. Lance turned his head towards the direction of the water and was surprised and stunned on who he just saw. It was **Blue**. Red opened his eyes too and was shock to see his rival came in to the rescue. Blue rushes towards Red and extended a hand. Red grabbed it and Blue pulled him up.

"Surprise to see me?" Blue said with a sly smile. Red didn't know what to say. He simply nods his head. "I saw what Lance did to you guys and your pokemons near Mt. Silver. I came so I can bring you home from that mountain; Leaf already told you didn't she?" Blue continues. Red nods his head again and smiled at him. Red's smiled turned back into a panic and asked Blue for a favor.

"Blue, Leaf's been held up in here-" Red was cut off when Blue raised a hand telling him to stop.

"I rescued her, she's trying to find and rescue her friends, she said to me to help you out, and here I am." Blue said.

Lance then begins to laugh. Red and Blue both glared at him.

"Oh this is so rich, the ex-champion Blue and the Pokemon Master side by side…luckily I've came prepared." Lance said as he pulled out his pokeballs with his other hand from his belt and threw all six of them in the air. Salamence, Garchomp, Gyaradose, Charizard, Dragonite, and Altaria came out all roaring a battle cry.

Blue smirks and threw all of his pokeballs in the air. Heracross, Alakazam, Tyranitar, Exeggutor, Arcanine, and Blastoise. They too roar in a battle cry.

"This should be very interesting. NOW GIVE ME ALL YOU"VE GOT!" Lance shouted while pointing at the trainers with his pokemons roaring out too. Red readies his sword in the air, holding it with both hands.

"I'll go for his pokmeons Red, you go and attack Lance." Blue ordered, Red nods his head in agreement.

Red, the Pokemon Master; Blue, the ex-champion and his pokemons versus Lance the Elite Four champion and his Pokmeons. This is the final battle.


	9. Lance's Demise It's Not Over Yet

**Brace yourselves for the final battle against Lance because we're about to see a pokemon battle never before seen in Broken! It's finally here guys! If you're wondering why it takes so long is because I was writing on my prequel version Broken Before, check that out if you can. **

The girl in the white hat wearing a worn out light blue tang top and red miniskirt ran through the halls of the Elite Four, looking for a certain door containing her captured friends. Her eyes spotted the door she was looking for, B6. She hid herself against the wall next to the door and peek her head through the window and saw a red headed boy with his hands cuff above the crane with a rope, along with a guard that's holding a crank. The red headed boy looked weak and beaten with his eyes barely opened. The girl in the white hat looks down at her weapon; a dagger given by a surprise ally; she recalls that surprising event.

"_Blue! What are you doing here!?" A girl fully naked with long chestnut brown hair asked as she covered herself with a blanket, still surprised from the incoming entrance. The light orange hair boy named Blue shrugs his shoulders._

"_What does it look like I'm doing? I killed all the guards and saved you. Anyways there's no time to argue Leaf, here take these." Blue said as he tossed the naked girl a set of clothes. Leaf caught it and then looked up at Blue with a strange look on her face._

"_Why do you have my clothes?" Leaf questioned and raised an eyebrow. Blue waves his hand around telling her to hurry up and get dress. Few moments later Leaf finished dressing her clothes and suddenly hugged Blue and kissed him on the cheeks; Blue blushed from the contact._

"_Thank you Blue, I never knew you had it in you." Leaf happily said as she let go of the boy. Blue nods his head while looking down on the ground._

"_Blue, you've got to help Red, he's in danger and he needs our help!" Leaf suddenly changed the subject and changed her tone in worries. Blue nods his head._

"_I understand, but what are you going to do Leaf?" Blue asked while rubbing the back of his head. Leaf looks at him with a serious face and responded back._

"_I'm going to look for my friends, Lyra and Silver; they're being held hostage and I've heard one of the guard saying one of them was being held in door B6." Blue sighed as he walked up to her and put something in her hand. Leaf looks at it and noticed right away that it's a dagger._

"_Take care of yourself Leaf, and don't worry; I'll save your boyfriend." Blue said with a smile. Leaf smiled back and nods her head. She then had to ask him._

"_Why are you doing this for us?" Leaf looks at him with concern. Blue scratches his chin and replied, "Let's just say that this is an apology for the things I've done to both you and Red and that I wanted all of use to be friends again. That's all." Blue then runs off ahead, looking for Red._

Leaf snaps back to reality as she focuses on the task at hand. She looks at the window again and her eyes widen when she sees Silver being lowered down into a molten hot steel pit by the guard pushing the crank. Leaf didn't think ahead as she swings the door open and charges at the guard. The guard was caught surprise and saw Leaf coming towards him, but it was too late, the dagger Leaf had in her hand stuck it through his guts. His eyes widen from the shock and impact as he slumps over and Leaf pulled the dagger out of his gut and pushed him down into the hot pit. Leaf immediately started cranking in reverse as Silver was slowly being lifted back up; Leaf then moves the crane to a safer distance and set him down. Leaf ran towards him and cut the ropes off of his hands.

"Silver, wake up!" Leaf calls him as he groans and slowly opened his eyes weakly at Leaf.

"Leaf…? How?" Silver questioned weakly. Leaf shook her head.

"No time to explain, we have to save Lyra!" Leaf said as she pulls Silver up; he only nods in response.

"Mach Punch!" Lance yells out as his mechanical arm called the Harvester glows bright yellow and launches a fist towards a glowing fist towards Red. Red tries to block it with his sword, but he was knocked down by the impact of the punch.

"Heracross Close Combat! Alakazam Psychic! Exegguttor use Psychic too! Tyrantar Earthquake! Arcanine Fire Blast! Blastoise Hydro Canon!" Blue calls out to his pokemon. His pokemon all roared and cried out and did as they were told, aiming at their opponent's pokemon.

"Everyone evade! Counter their attacks with a Dragon Rage!" Lance calls out without looking at his pokemon as he walks towards Red who was on the ground. His pokemon roared and did as they were told. Most of his pokemon evaded Blue's attacks, but Gyaradose was hit by Alakazams' Psychic and Altaria was hit by Tyrantar's Earthquake. The remaining four that evaded the attacks by flying in the air unleashed a fiery purple flame at Blue's pokemon. They were all hit except for Blue's Blastoise who used Hydro Canon to negate the attack. Red got back on his feet with his sword ready by his side.

"Oh? You're still up?" Lance sarcastically said. Red shook his head and responded.

"Is that all? Hit me again, I dare ya." Red taunted at Lance and succeeded as Lance raised the Harvester in the air and yelled out.

"Fire Punch!" Lance yells out as he unleashed a fist engulfed in flame towards Red smirks as he swings down his blade on the Harvester, knocking it on the floor; Red immediately got on top of the Harvester for a moment and did a quick front flip with his sword now high above his head as it swings downward towards Lance's head. Lance's other bare arm raised towards the blade to defend himself from the incoming attack, but the sword cut deep into Lance's arm as it latches onto his flesh. Lance yells out in pain as he brought the Harvester back up again and yelled out.

"Drain Punch!" Lance launches his fist towards Red as it collides on his chest knocking him far across the hall. Red suddenly felt weak and tired from the punch, but he shakes it off. Lance's deep scar on his arm was suddenly healed by reforming new skins on his damaged arm. Lance angrily glares at Red.

"You're so fucking dead Red! Hyper Beam!" Lance yells out with his palm opened and fired a large yellow beam at Red. Red looks up and the incoming beam. Blue saw it too as he pointed to one of his pokemon.

Exeggutor use protect near Red!" Blue called out to the giant palm tree like pokemon with three yellow heads jumped in front of Red and a bright light blue square wall was formed. The beam hit the wall, but the wall absorbed its attack, leaving both Red and Exeggutor unscathed. Red released a sigh of relief and gave thumbs up at Blue and his pokemon. Red quickly jumps back up and dashed towards Lance. Lance was tired from his Hyper Beam attack and was caught surprised when he sees Red coming after him.

"Everyone defend me!" Lance orders his pokemon. His pokemon obey and stopped fighting Blue's pokemon. All six of his pokemon went by Lance's side in a defensive formation. Red yells out while clenching onto his sword and charged through the formation.

"Everyone attack Lance's pokemon! Break the formation so Red can get through!" Blue calls out to his pokemon. His pokemon all roared as they charged towards Lance's pokemon. Arcanine jumped first towards Charizard knocking the dragon down with Arcanine on top. Red moved to the side and passed by. Altaria was suddenly lifted by Alakazam's Psychic attack. Red went under the pokemon gripping his sword tighter and still yelling. Garchomp and Blastoise clenched onto each other's hands trying to push each other down. Red went in between the two giants. Salamence was about to pounce on Red until Exeggutor clashed against the pokemon with a Giga Impact and both pokemon fell down. Finally Red stumbled upon Lance's best pokemon; Dragonite. Tyrantar jumped in to attack Dragonite, but was slammed down when Tyrantar reached him. Blue's eyes widen when he saw what just happened.

"Red!" Blue calls out, but Red kept running at the giant dragon.

"Move out of my way!" Red yelled out to the dragon pokemon. Dragonite bend forward and breath in a flamethrower at Red, but luckily Red reacted fast to the incoming fire and rolled out of the way. Red quickly got back up and slashed his blade against Dragonite's stomach. The beast roared and cried out in pain as red blood were dripping from its gashed scar. Dragonite was about to retaliate back, but luckily Tyrantar got back up and knocked Dragonite down. Red continues to advance and saw Lance in front of him.

"I've got you now Lance!" Red yelled out as he raised his sword above his head. Lance saw Red and smirked.

Gyarados, Giga Impact!" Lance pointed at Red. Gyarados came swooping in from the right side of Red, ready to deliver the hard blow.

"Heracross, Close Combat!" Blue yelled out while pointing at the flying beast. Luckily Heracross came in time as it stood next to Red and delivered fast quick punches at the incoming beast. Gyrados collided at Blue's Heracross and Red continues to run at Lance. Red finally made it as he swings his blade at Lance who blocked just in time. Their weapons clashed once more drawing orange sparks. Red pushed Lance as he backs up. Red kept swinging his blade at Lance, but Lance kept dodging the blade. Lance tries to find an opening and tries to deliver a kick at Red, but Red backs up in time. Lance then tries to punch Red and again Red ducked in time. Red then made a quick low sweep and succeeded on knocking Lance on the ground. Red raised his sword up ready to deliver the final blow. However Lance raised the mechanical arm the Harvester up in time and blocked Red's attack, once again they're locked on.

"What the hell Red…where in the world did you learn these tricks!" Lance grunts as he tries to hold back. Red just glares at him and responded.

"My dad taught me everything…that's all you need to know." Red whispered at Lance as he pushed the blade down towards Lance. Lance kicked Red from behind and he fell forward.

Lance got back on his feet and raised the Harvester again. Red looked up at him from the ground with and braces himself from the attack of the Harvester. Lance grins and punched the ground.

"Magnitude 9!" Lance yells out as the shock wave shook up the whole area; Red, Blue and the pokemon were swerving back and forth trying to regain balance. The whole place shook with incredible force from Lance, as he grins at the two trainers.

"What the hell was that!?" Leaf calls out while holding onto Silver's left arm up to support him while Lyra was holding onto Silver's other arm. Lyra looked back at Leaf and shook her head; Silver grains in pain and looked at Lyra.

"I believe that's Lance's doing, we've got to hurry and help Red!" Silver calls out. Lyra nods her head and sighed when she saw Leaf looking at her. Lyra knows why Leaf's looking at her; Leaf's feeling guilty that she brought Ethan into this mess and forcefully pull Lyra away from Ethan's dead body when she yelled back to leave her alone. Somehow Silver managed to calm her down by hugging her, which she returned the affection to the red hair boy. Lyra's still depressed about Ethan's death, but she knows that mourning over the dead at a time like this isn't wise.

"Come on, we've got to hurry!" Silver yelled out trying to break the tension between the two. The girls looked at him and nodded their heads as they continue on supporting Silver to walk.

"Red, look out!" Blue called out as a ball of shadow was fired from the Harvester towards Red. Red quickly rolled out of the way and managed to dodge the impact in time. Blue's pokemon continue to fight off Lance's pokemon and at the same time, defend him. Alakazam was hit by Charizard's Fire Blast, knocking him out. Tyrantar slammed against Altaria and knocked it out. IT was down to ten pokemon with each trainers having five pokemon still standing.

"You've gotten stronger Blue." Red complimented his rival as he stood next to Blue. Blue smirked and nods his head.

"Red, when we get out of this mess, let us start over and be friends again." Blue said confidently. Red's eyes widen in shock as he happily smiled and nods his head. "You're already my friend." Blue smiled back happily.

"How touching, but I believe I'll have to keep the small reunion at bay, permanently." Lance said while holding the Harvester in the air.

"Agility!" Lance calls out as the Harvester glows in a purple mist and slowly swirls down on Lance as he felt lighter and swifter.

"Oh no you don't!" Red yells out as he charges towards Lance and swings his sword at Lance, but it didn't connect anything. Blue's eyes widen in fear.

"Red, behind you!" Blue calls out towards Red. Red turns around and was shock that Lance was behind him with the Harvester in the air glowing bright purple.

"Shadow Claw!" Lance yells out as he extended his arm towards Red and two dark claws with a purple aura around them scratches Red. Red tries to block them, but the claws went through the sword and scratched Red twice on the chest. Red yells out in pain as the claws drew blood. Red flinched back, but Lance grabbed his nick and lifted him up as Red gasps for breath. Lance whispered silently, "Absorb." The Harvester turned light green and suddenly small sparkle of light was coming out of Red and towards Lance. Red yells out in pain.

"Red!" Everyone attack Lance!" Blue ordered his pokemon as they lunged towards the man. Lane smirks as his pokemon went towards Blue's pokemon and attacked. Arcanine was blasted by Gyarados' Hydro Pump, Heracross was burned by Charizard's Blast Burn, Garchomp went bersker towards Blastoise by an Outrage, Salamence spew flamethrower Exeggutor. Tyrantar was almost there to Lance, but was tackled down by Dragonite.

"RED!" Blue cries out again as he trembles at the sight of his pokemon defeated and his friend dying.

"You've lost-argh!" Lance was interrupted when Red thrust his sword through his stomach. Blue smiled and cheered at his friend. Lance looked at Red angrily and threw him against the nearby pillar, but the sword that Red had on his hand was pulled out of Lance's stomach drawing bright red blood as he kneels down, groaning in pain. Lance looked up and he suddenly pulled out a hidden gun under his sleeve and aimed at Red. Red stood back up on his feet weakly and charged at Lance once more.

"Red…I've got one final card to pull." Lance chuckled as he released the safety of his gun.

Lance fired his gun. ***BANG* **the loud sound echo through the Hall of Fame room.

Red stabbed Lance in the stomach once more as he gasped from the sudden pain.

Red leaned towards Lance's ear and whispered, "You've missed." Lance was surprisingly still alive and chuckled and responded, "Did I?"

Red was confused until he realized that Blue no longer cheered for him as Red turned his head and saw Blue on the ground, blood was bursting out of his chest as he whimpers in pain.

Leaf and the group finally reached the Hall of Fame and saw the dying Blue on the ground as he gasps or breath. Leaf's eyes went wide in horror as she put her hands over her mouth, Lyra and Silver stared in shock.

"BLUE!" Red and Leaf cried out as both Red and Leaf ran towards their friend.

"Not so fast!" Lance yells out as he weakly stood up with the sword still impaled in his stomach, both Red and Leaf stopped and looked at him.

"I'll bury you all along with all of the pokemon in this room! MAGNITUDE 9!" Lance yells out once more as he punched the ground and the whole area shook even more fiercely than before; rocks were falling from the ceiling, cracks and crevice were forming on the ground. Blue and Lance's pokemon still continue to fight until they all collapse from a huge crater forming below them as they fell down. Lance fell too, but he laughed manically.

"Leaf, get out of here!" Red called out to Leaf while running. Leaf nods her head as she continues to help Silver up while looking behind her. Red grabs Blue under the arm and made him stand back up as they started walking towards Leaf when suddenly a crevice was formed around Red and Blue and they both fell.

"RED!" Leaf cries out as she released Silver and ran towards the edge of the crater as she peered over and thankfully Red and Blue was still alive on a small platform that's about to fall down anytime soon. However Blue is at the edge of the platform with Red holding onto his arm trying to pull Blue up.

"Come on Blue! I'll pull you up!" Red called out to Blue while gripping onto his arm. Blue looked down and then back up at Red with a weak smile.

"Red…there's something I have to tell you…" Blue weakly said with tears in his eyes. Red gritted his teeth while tears dripping down from his cheeks.

"Shut up Blue! I promise I'll get you out of here!" Red cried out as he tries to pull Blue, but Blue yelled out in pain. There was no time left, the platform is going to fall soon.

"Red…I recognize that Harvester...it's still not over Red…" Blue said weakly. Red shook his head as he tries to pull again, but failed. Blue was deadweight.

"Red! Leaf calls out. Red turned his head and see Leaf's arm outstretch towards him with tears in her eyes, not yet, not without his friend. Red turned back to his falling friend.

"Red…the Harvester came from…" Blue muttered.

"Red come on! Please!" Leaf cries out with her arms still outstretch towards Red. Red's eyes widen from shock as he looks down at Blue.

"Are…you serious!?" Red yelled. Blue only nods his head. Red tries to pull again, but to no avail.

"Red you have to let me go…if you don't…you'll die with me…" Blue weakly said. Red only shook his head as more tears were spilling from his eyes.

"Red…I'm glad…we're friends again…and I'm sorry for everything…now; do me a favor Red…**live for her**." Blue weakly smiled as he reached down into his pocket and threw a red device; Red caught it with his other hand, it was Blue's Pokedex. Blue then slapped Red's gripped hand as he fell down into the abyss. Red's eyes widen as tears kept spilling from his eyes, but now was not the time to grieve. Red quickly ran towards Leaf's outstretch hand as he quickly scaled up the wall and grabbed her arm. The platform Red was on, fell. Leaf tries to pull Red up, but couldn't until another pair of arms reached towards Red's other arm and pulled too; it was Silver and Lyra's. They managed to pull Red up and they started to run for the exit. They dodge falling rocks, jumped over small holes, and dodge incoming fire spews from broken pipes. They finally saw the glimmering exit and they all ran as fast as they could, and made it.

The four exhausted trainers ran far away from the crumbling building until they found a safe distance and watch in awe as the building collapse.

An hour had past as the trainers have set up a small camp. Leaf looked towards Red who found a small rock and sat on it in deep thought while holding Blue's Pokedex. She walked towards him and embraced him from behind. Red responded by gripping her hands tightly.

"It's finally over…" Leaf softly said. Red turned around and kissed her gently; she kissed back. They released each other and Red embraced her with her head resting on his chest.

"No Leaf…not yet…" Red whispered back with tears in his eyes, along with Leaf, and Blue's Pokedex was wet from the tears Red had spilt.


	10. Burning Leaf

**Pack up your things because it's time to head back to home to Pallet Town in this chapter of Broken.**

The four remaining trainers, two boys and two girls sat around a small campfire in silence. What they've experience and witness back at the Pokemon League will forever change their lives. They suffered both physically and mentally as they saw loved ones died right before their eyes; they endure the painful scars and bruises from their attacker; Lance. Just the thought of the man's name makes everyone shudder and tremble in fear, as they his presence still lingers around them. The trainers made very little eye contact with each other, not knowing what to say or what their next objective is. That is until the boy with a red cap wearing red clothes spoke up.

"We're going back to Pallet Town." The boy with the red cap spoke while his hands are trembling. The girl next to him with a white hat with long chestnut brown hair looked at him and nods her head in agreement. Another trainer with red hair looks at him with a serious face and nodded his head. The girl next to the red head also wears a white hat, but have brown curvy pig tails that goes up, nods her head too.

"That's fine Red, but Lyra and I have decided to back to Johto, we need to tell Ethan's mom about her son." The red headed said while looking at the girl named Lyra. Lyra drops her head down slowly as she sniffle a bit and wiped away a couple of tears from her face, but nodded her head without saying a word. Ethan's death kept replaying in her mind as she recalls Ethan's last words to her, 'I've always loved you.' She never replied back to his comment; she started to cry against her knees. That is until the boy with red hair stood up from his sitting position and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Lyra…I know it's hard for you…but-"The red headed boy was interrupted by a loud echo.

***SLAP!***

Silver was cut off when Lyra suddenly stood up and slapped Silver's cheek that made her other two friends in shock. Silver's head is turned to the side from Lyra's slap. Lyra's eyes were in tears and anger as she glares at Silver.

"Fuck you Silver! This was your entire fault! You worked with Lance and caused all of this shit, and because of that; Ethan's dead!" Lyra shouted at Silver who still has his head turned to the side; he doesn't know what to say, she was right.

"Hey calm down Lyra, we're all sorry about Ethan, but-"The girl with the white hat said, but was cut off by Lyra once again.

"This was also your fault too Leaf! If you haven't asked Ethan for his help, he would probably be still alive! Ethan always help out the people he cares for and I always warn him about the danger!" Lyra shouted at Leaf who looked down at the ground; know that it's true on what she said. That is until Red stood up glaring at Lyra.

"Do you honestly think that Ethan will still be alive after he becomes champion!?" Red questioned with a serious tone. Lyra raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"And you Red, you're the main reason why everything turned up like this-" Lyra was cut off when Red shouted back.

"Do you know what will happen to Ethan if he did become champion!?" Red shouted at Lyra who was stunned by Red's agitated shout.

"Ethan will become the next victim once he defeats me on Mt. Silver and will become the next person to be standing on that fucking mountain!" Red shouted toned down a bit as Leaf held on to his arm with worries.

"You're not the only person here that suffered Lyra, we all did! I've lost everything that I held dear to me, mom, dad, my pokemon, Blue, and I almost lost Leaf!" Red shouted again. Lyra was in shock what Red has said. She stared into the ground as tears have reform in her eyes. Red continues on.

"Leaf was raped by Lance and his min, she lost her home here in Kanto, and she lost her pokemon too!" Red glares at her as tears weld up in his eyes. Leaf gripped onto Red's jacket tighter as tears on her eyes were forming. Silver stood still in silence; Lyra starts shaking her head side to side and clenching her hands.

"If you need to blame on someone, then blame it on me because I did choose to stay on that mountain." Red said as he stomped away from the group and went deep into the woods. Leaf follows him with worries. Silver and Lyra sat back down on the ground in silence. Silver looks down on the ground with a monotone look and Lyra stared at the blazing campfire in deep thought.

"Red wait, slow down!" Leaf calls out to Red, but he didn't slow down as he kept going. Leaf finally caught up to him and embraced him from behind; he finally stopped.

"Red…what's the matter with you?" Leaf asked with a worried tone. Red turned around and embraced her tightly. Leaf didn't know what's going on Red's mind, but returned the hug.

"This is all my fault…I caused all of this madness, if only I think things through before making that decision….if only-" Red was silence when Leaf's lips touched his. Red shut his eyes and enjoyed the kiss. They broke apart looked at each other in the eyes.

"Don't you ever think that this was your entire fault. Nobody would've known this would happen." Leaf softly said as she rests her head on his chest. Red sighed a relief and stroke the back of her hair.

"Leaf, what will I do without you?" Red questioned her as he looked down at her blue eyes. She giggled and replied back.

"You'll probably be stuck on that mountain." Leaf joked. Red chuckled as he held onto her. Red suddenly remembered what Blue said about the Harvester.

"Red…the Harvester came from…" Red shook his head from that flashback comment. He has to know for sure before jumping into **THAT** conclusion.

"It can't be…could it?" Red whispered to himself. Leaf looks up at him with a puzzled look.

"Red?" Leaf questioned. Red looked back at Leaf and shook his head.

"Nothing Leaf…let's head back to Pallet Town, together." Red said with a smile. They both walked back to the campsite hand in hand.

The couple has reached the campsite and saw both Silver and Lyra sitting down near the fire; they both looked up and saw the pair happier than before. They both raised an eyebrow looking at the couple, wondering what had happened. Red looked at Lyra and frowned.

"Lyra, I understand if you don't want to talk to me anymore, but I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry about that whole shouting act earlier." Red said with a weak smile. Lyra looked up at Red, but didn't smile back or say anything, instead she nodded her head. It was good enough for Red.

"Lyra, I wanted to apologize too for brining Ethan along, it wasn't his fight, but mine, I'm sorry." Leaf said with a smile. Lyra won't forgive Leaf, but can't stay mad at her. Lyra just nods her head again.

"Leaf and I have decided to head for Pallet Town in a few minutes, so if you guys have anything else to say, now is the time." Red said as he looks at both Lyra and Silver. They didn't respond back, but sat in silence. Both Red and Leaf sighed.

"Silver, Lyra, we bid you farewell and take of yourselves back in Johto." Leaf said. She didn't get a response, just silence. Red grabbed his red jacket, and turned towards the road. Lea held onto his hand as they walked down the route.

Red opened his sleepy eyes as he looks around. Red is no longer on the road, but he managed to find a bus that charted back home to Pallet Town, luckily he found a few spare change for both himself and Leaf. He sighs as he look into his Pokegear, 6:14 p.m. Red shuts the little device off as he looks outside of the window. There were so many things that had happen so fast, it was an experience indeed.

"Red…the Harvester came from…" Red shook his head again from that flashback comment again. He reached into his right back pocket and pulled out a red device stained with dry tears.

"Blue…why?" Red whispered to himself as he looks into the red device.

"Red…" A female voice called in a sleepy manner. Red looked down on his left shoulder and smiled as she sees Leaf snuggling against his arm with her eyes closed; asleep. Red put the red device away and held onto Leaf's hand.

"**Live for her**." A voice echoes in Red's ears. Red nods his head and smiled to himself, then he looked down at Leaf. With his other free hand he brushed away a strand of brown hair away from her face.

"Leaf…" Red whispered to himself. Red looked at her as he starts reminiscing. He realized that he's truly alone now, no parents, no friends, and no pokemon, the only person he has left in this world is Leaf herself. He truly does love her and if anything were to happen to her, there wouldn't be a point living anymore. She is his soul, the fire in his heart that made him keep on living and the will to fight on, she is his **Burning Leaf**.

The bus stopped and the door opened, the bulletin board said 'Pallet Town.' The bus driver turned around and looked at the two couples, indicating that they're at their destination. Red nudged Leaf gently, trying to wake her up. She opened her eyes groggily and looked at Red.

"Are we there yet?" Leaf asked sleepily as she rubs her eyes and yawned.

"We sure are sleepy head." Red said with a smile. Leaf smiled back as she got off of Red's shoulder and stood up. Red stood up too and they both walked out of the bus. The bus driver closed the door and drove off.

"It's time already?" Leaf questioned as he looks up at the night sky.

"Yeah…and it looks like it's going to rain pretty soon." Red said as he looks up too.

"Well, let's go." Red said as he and Leaf ventures on the dirt road and into the forest that covers Pallet Town.

"Hey Red?" Lea questions as they both kept walking in the woods.

"Yeah?" Red replied back while looking back at her.

"Do you remember when we first met?" Leaf questions further. Red was confused on why she asked such a question.

"Of course Leaf, you were eight years old when you moved into Pallet Town from Sinnoh in a little town called Twinleaf Town, why?" Red questioned. Leaf shook her head.

"Nothing, I just wanted to see if you remembered." Leaf said with a smile.

"Hehe you're weird sometimes Leaf." Red giggled. Leaf's face flushed bright red, luckily it was dark for Red to see her.

"You're mean Red." Leaf pouted while putting her hands on her hips. Red laughs as he grabs her hands.

"Come on klutz, we're e almost there." Red said with a smile. Leaf nods her head happily. 'Klutz, he still remembers.' She thought.

They walked a bit further until they saw the small secluded town, however, the atmosphere felt empty, in fact, the whole town is empty with a creepy eerie feeling. There wasn't a single soul left in town, no people, no pokemon, and the small houses are empty with no lights at all, except for the lab. Red took out his Pokegear; 8:00 p.m.

"This is strange…" Red said while looking around. He took a step forward until his hand's being squeezed tightly. He turned around and see Leaf trembling in fear, maybe it's because she's afraid of ghosts; she's always afraid of them when she was little and the empty town made it feel that way. Red smiled and walked back to her.

"Don't worry, I'm here for you." Red said with a smile. Leaf looks at him in freight and simply nodded her head. Red holds her hand as they walked towards Red's house.

"Mom…" Red quietly said as he finally reached his house. Leaf looks at him with concern. Red shook his head as he reaches down in his back pocket and pulled out a key. He inserted the key in the keyhole and opened the door. They both walked In, it was dark until Red flipped the light switch on. Strangely and surprisingly the electricity is still working and the furniture are still here and his mom's room is still the same since he left. Red clears his throat and looked at Leaf.

"Leaf, stay here for a while, I'm going to the lab." Red said. Leaf looked at him confused and worried.

"Why alone? Let me go with you." Leaf said. Red shook his head as he pulled out Blue's Pokedex out.

"I believe, I'm the one who should tell Professor Oak about Blue." Red said. Leaf nods her head; she understood him, but at the same time disappointed.

"Hey don't worry, I'll be back." Red said as he held onto her hands and kissed her; she kissed him back. Suddenly their kiss became more passionate as they tongue each other in the mouth. Leaf moaned in pleasure as Red gently picked up Leaf and placed her on the couch as they continue to kiss each other. Leaf wraps her arms around Red's neck and took off his hat and was about to unbutton his red jacket off until Red stopped her. She stops kissing him and looked at him confused and hurt.

"No Leaf…not now." Red said as he looks into her blue eyes.

"But…why Red?" Leaf asks with tears in her eyes. Red wiped the tears off her face and takes her hands.

"Because I love you too much and I don't want to hurt you at any way." Red said as he gently kissed her lips. She looks back at his red eyes as they broke apart. She understood what Red meant, love isn't about sex, and it's about trust and caring for one another. For that, Leaf smiled; Red is truly the one for her. Red got off of her as he bent down and picked up his red hat off the ground and placed it back on his head.

"I'll be back." Red said as he was about to leave the house until he suddenly felt a soft embrace from behind. He smiles and turned around.

"What is it Leaf?" Red asks as he pats her head. Leaf looks at him, tears in her eyes.

"I love you…so much Red…" Leaf said while smiling. Red giggled and wiped her tears off her cheeks and returned the embrace.

"I love you a lot more klutz." Red softly replied. Both of them laughed. Leaf looked up at Red and dove in for the kiss. It was a simple, yet at the same time, heavenly. The broke apart as Red walked out while fixing his red cap and headed towards the lab. Leaf walks back in the house and closes the door.

"Professor…Blue…." Red whispered to himself as he looks at the red device. Red shook his head and advances towards the lab.


	11. Revelations

**Grab on to your tissues and weapons because it's time for another chapter of Broken! The news will shock you all.**

Rain started to pour as Red finally reaches the lab. He looks up at the building as he inhaled a breath and exhaled; he then fixes his hat and walked in. Red saw the professor sitting down on the desk with a lamp lit up next to him and it seems that the professor is focusing on writing a letter, which would explain why he didn't notice Red coming in.

"Professor?" Red calls out, the scientist looks up and was shock on who he just saw arriving at his lab.

"R-Red!?" Professor Oak yelled out in surprise as he got off of the desk and walked towards Red.

"Yes professor, it's me." Red simply said. Professor Oak immediately grabbed onto Red's hand and shook it causing Red to almost tumble over.

"My dear boy, you've finally came down from that cursed mountain!" Professor Oak cried out in glee. Red simply nodded his head.

"Come, come my boy, we have so much to discuss." Professor Oak said as he walks back to his desk. Red followed him.

Leaf walks into Red's mom room while scanning the area. She sighed and sat on the edge of the bed and noticed something was sticking out of the side of the bed. Her face was puzzle when she sees a white envelope sticking out of the bed.

"Grab a chair my boy and tell me what had happen to you." Professor Oak said with a smile. Red shook his head.

"No thanks sir, I'd rather stand." Red said while putting his hands in his pockets. The scientist simply nodded his head.

"My dear boy, I'm sorry about your mother, she was a great woman, and the moment I found her dead, I was awestruck." Professor Oak said sadly. Red only nods his head.

Leaf pulls the white envelop out of the bed and examined it. It was blank, but there was something inside. Leaf's not the type to fiddle with such private secrecy, but she was curious. She started to open it.

"Professor Oak…Ethan is…dead." Red said with a straight face. Professor Oak nearly fell off his chair as he immediately got up.

"What!? How!?" Professor Oak yelled out. Red shook his head.

"Before I answer that professor, I would like you to answer a few questions.

"What…are you saying Red? Professor Oak said in bewilderment.

"Please…professor." Red calmly said. Professor Oak sat back down on his chair and sighed. Red folds his arms and eyed on him.

"Professor…how exactly did my mother died?" Red questioned. Professor Oak raised an eyebrow.

"Red, I don't know what you're-" Professor Oak was cut off when Red put his hand up, telling him to stop talking.

"Answer me." Red demanded. Professor Oak cracks his knuckles as he looked up to the upper left hand corner of his eyes.

"She was poisoned when I arrived after work around five o' clock. I entered her room and there was an Arbok poison capsule beside her bed. The killer most likely broke into the house and poisoned her somehow." Professor Oak calmly answered. Red raised an eyebrow as he starts pacing around back and forth, eyeing at the professor with suspicions.

"Are you telling the truth?" Red questioned as he stopped walking back and forth. Professor Oak was awestruck by Red's brash behavior, how dare he!

"Red, what the hell are you implying?" Professor Oak questioned as he stood up and placed his hands on the table. Red shook his head.

Leaf tore the white envelop and pulled out its contents. It was a letter, written by Red's mother; she flipped the letter over to the side, but it was empty, then she turned the letter back to its position and started to read.

"The story doesn't add up professor, in the history of Pallet Town, shows that there hasn't been a killer in the last hundred years. If the killer was a burglar, why didn't he take anything from the house?" Red questioned further as he glares at the now nervous professor. Professor Oak clenches his teeth and hands as sweat bead was forming on his head.

"Furthermore, why did the killer targeted that house, there wasn't anything valuable to steal and killing my mother without a motivated reason?" Red continued on with his pursuit, as he leans against nearby machinery.

"Perhaps the killer is a lunatic patient that got loose." Professor Oak tries to comment back. Red shook his head.

"I listened to the Lavender Town Radio Tower after I became champion every day; there weren't any news that said anything of that sort." Red replied back.

"Then, who do you suspect the killer to be?" Professor Oak questioned as he looks at Red nervously. Red clears his throat.

"Someone who was close to my family, someone who Blue and I know best, and that someone who always come over at work when I'm at Mt. Silver." Red simply said.

Leaf's eyes widen in horror as she drops the letter down and ran out of the house towards the lab.

"Red!" Leaf cries out in the night sky as the rain poured harder on her.

Professor Oak just shook his head while clenching his hands tightly.

"Professor…you killed my mother…and made the Harvester…why?" Red finally said. Professor Oak sat down in silence.

Red reached down into his back pocket and threw the red device on the table as it clangs against the desk. Professor Oak looks at the device as his eyes widen, it's Blue's Pokedex.

"It all makes sense now…Blue told me you've created the Harvester when he accidently saw you making it in the lab. You're the only person to come visit my mother, the professors all over the regions are all affiliated with the Pokemon League, and you are the only one that allows permission for entrée to Mt. Silver. Ethan's not the only one who've died…Blue too, your own grandson died by the hands of Lance!" Red shouted as he lunges towards the professor and pulled onto his collars, looking at him in the eyes with hatred and anger. Professor Oak simply smiled.

"That's not all, you're one of the people who've raped Leaf, isn't that right!?" Red shouted as he punched the professor across the face. Professor Oak looks back at Red with a sly grin.

"Ah yes, Leaf…she was delicious…even when we drugged her, she doesn't recognize who we were. An old man needs to satisfy his desire, yes?" Professor Oak simply said with a sly smile. That was it; Red grabbed a nearby pen and stabbed the pen into Oak's left hand, leaving trails of blood dripping on the floor. Oak yells out in pain, but was silence once Red punched him across the face.

"The question remains…why are you doing this!?" Red shouted while glaring at him. Oak smiled deviously.

"Well Red…why don't you take a seat?" Professor Oak exclaimed as his right hand quickly reached under the table and pulled a trigger.

"Red…RED!" Leaf cries out as he runs faster towards the lab when she heard the blast of the gunshot being fired.

"Ahhh! Fuck!" Red yelled out in pain when the bullet went through his right leg and he fell down clutching onto his leg.

"Do you really want to know Red? What is the most valuable thing in the world? Money. The lab doesn't fund itself you know." Professor Oak grins as he pulled the pen out of his hand and aimed his gun at the injured Red. Red could only glare.

"I've created the Harvester for that same purpose, money. I created the weapon; the Pokemon League provides the money. " Professor Oak said as he grins down at Red.

"Then…the Pokedexes are…" Red quietly said as he realized the horrible truth of the Pokedexes true intentions. Professor Oak laughs out loud.

"Kids and young teenagers are extremely gullible, they believe everything an adult would say. Those Pokedexes that I gave to you, Blue, and Leaf, gave me the information I needed to create the Harvester. IT was even more useful when you trainers catch them, giving me even more information than before!" Professor Oak laughs as he looked down at Red. Red glares in full hatred, everything was caused by this man, and they've all been fooled.

"In fact, I should be the one to thank you Red, you've succeeded on catching over one hundred and fifty pokemon in less than two months and became the master of pokemon! Lance was a fool for toying with you." Professor Oak simply said. Red started to crawl towards the door with Professor Oak trailing behind.

"Blue…my own grandson…was such a failure…he deserved such a miserable death." Professor Oak coldly said. Red stopped crawling as his hands started to tremble.

"As for your mother…she knew too much and I suspected it. So I planted Arbok poision pills in her drink. This was not Lance's orders, but my own. I suspected Ethan's the one that told you about your mother?" Professor Oak said while still pointing the gun behind Red's head. Red was in silence, but started trembling, and gritted his teeth together.

"Don't you think the Harvester is a wonderful creation? We will no longer need pokemon as companions, but as enemies, the human race should be the dominant species! The Harvester is the future of humanity!" Professor Oak yelled out as he laughed. Red didn't say anything, but was disgusted on what he's hearing.

Professor Oak pulled out a cell phone and pressed on one of the button for speed dial. It ranged once until someone picked up on the other side. Professor Oak cleared his throat and spoke up.

"Send in the team and pick up the boy named Red and I believe there's a girl here too named Leaf, she always wears a white hat, take them both." Professor Oak shuts the phone off and looked back at Red.

"I'm sending in reinforcements, you're going back to Mt. Silver and Leaf will...hehe…she'll be in our custody." Oak smiled deviously. Red glares at him as he tries to stand up, but was knocked down by the professor.

"Then…what happen to everyone here in Pallet Town?" Red weakly asked. Professor Oak smiled and shook his head.

"They're sent away, fooling everyone that there's a plague here coming soon, and I was left here to supposedly solve the problem." Professor Oak said. Red shook his head.

"Now be a good boy Red and-argh!" Professor Oak was suddenly caught off guard when a dagger plunged behind him as he gasps in pain, and his eyes widen. Red was surprised too as he saw the dagger going through him and then pulled out as blood trailed down the white lab coat. The professor fell on the ground, dead. The person who stabbed him from behind was none other than Leaf.

"Red…thank goodness you're still alive!" Leaf cried in joy as she hugged the fallen boy. Red was still surprised, but smiled as he returned the hug.

"Oh god…can you stand up?" Leaf questioned. Red nods his head as he slowly stood up with Leaf supporting him.

"Leaf…how did you know, and how did you sneak around?" Red questioned as they walk towards the exit. Leaf smiled at him.

"There was a letter underneath your mother's bed that warned about the professor and his schemes. It seems like she knew about him and wrote a letter in case something happened to her, hoping that someone else would find it. Luckily the back door of the lab was unlocked and I crept in slowly, but carefully." Leaf said with a smile. Red chuckled, that's his Leaf.

Surprisingly the professor opened his eyes weakly as he saw the young couple walking towards the door happily. This was his chance; Professor Oak slowly pulled the gun towards him and took aim. Leaf heard the gun scraping against the floor as she turns her head, and her face fell into horror. Red doesn't know as he laughed when Leaf told him a joke.

"Die Red!" Professor Oak yelled out. Leaf immediately reacted.

"Red look out!" Leaf yelled as she pushed herself against Red.

***BANG!* the gun fired and it hit Leaf on her waist, near her stomach.**

Her body collapse against Red as they both hit the ground. Red was shock and stunned on what he had just witness; **Leaf's been shot**.

"Leaf…?" Red quietly whispered as her body laid on top of him with her long brown hair scattered across the floor and Red's face. Red reached his boiling point as he grabbed Leaf's dagger and glared at Professor Oak with his eyes redder than ever before. The professor was quickly trying to reload his two shot pistol.

"OAK!" Red shouted as he miraculously ran towards the injured professor with a damaged leg. Just when Professor Oak finished his reload, Red stabbed him on his head, instantly killing him. Red didn't stop there, he repeatedly stab the already dead man many times as blood flew and scattered all over the floor and wall. Red finally stopped as he digs the dagger inside of the dead professor's head, leaving it inside of him. Red began sobbing as he ran towards Leaf's side and held her against his arms. Leaf slowly opened her eyes with tears cascaded down her face.

"Red…you're safe…" Leaf weakly said as she raised a hand to touch his face. Red held onto her hand tightly, afraid to let go.

"Leaf…oh god…please…" Red begged and sobbed as he held onto her tightly. Leaf's lips trembled as she looks at Red's sadden face. She doesn't want to see him like this. She doesn't want to die.

"Red…I don't…want to die…please Red…I love you…" Leaf cried as more tears were released. Red cried harder as he looked at the wound, it was a deep hole with blood spilling out, she's slowly bleeding out and with no one in Pallet Town, she could die.

"Red…I don't want to die…I don't want to die…I want to stay here with you…please Red…I love you…" Leaf weakly begged as she sobbed harder. Red brought her into a tight embrace, scared, both of them were. Leaf whimpers against his neck and Red held onto her tightly.

"I…promise Leaf…everything's going to be okay. Everything's…going to be…okay…" Red cried harder, almost choking in the sobs. Leaf cried too, as he yelped a pain, holding onto Red for dear life.

There were noises outside; it must be the soldiers Professor Oak called. 'It's over…' Red thought as he shuts his eyes tightly holding onto Leaf as she trembles against his embrace. The door swing open as two figures walked into the room.

Yes, everything will be okay…


	12. BAD ENDING: The Sacrifice

**READ THIS VERY IMPORTANT!**

**This is not canon! This is just one of the three endings of Broken! This one is the ****BAD**** ending, the next one is the ****WORSE**** ending, and the last one is the ****GOOD**** ending which is canon!**

Red cried his eyes out as he held onto his unconscious lover, fearing that she will die. Footsteps were coming closer to Red and it finally stops a few feet away from the crying young man.

"Red…" A male voice called out, but Red didn't respond back, he kept crying, still holding onto Leaf.

"I guess…we're too late…" A female voice called out. Red shook his head. Finally Red spoke, but didn't turn around.

"What are you two doing here? Why aren't you back at Johto?" Red asked almost in a whisper.

"We were…but Lyra wanted to come by and apologize to you guys." A boy with red hair said. Red chuckled, but choked on his sobs. Lyra took a step forward and looked at Leaf carefully; her eyes went wide as Leaf's body looked like a ragdoll, as if she's dead.

"Red…is she…" Lyra muttered, but couldn't finish her sentence. Red shook his head.

"No…she's passed out…due to the last of blood and the amount of shock and fear she had endured by that man…" Red coldly said as he pointed a finger to the dead professor lying down on the ground, surrounded by a pool of red blood.

"No way…Professor Oak!?" Lyra shouted as she puts her hands on her mouth. Red only nods as he stands up ignoring the bleeding leg, while gently setting Leaf down. He walks towards the nearest first aid cabinet and took out a set of painkillers, but no band-aid or alcohol, he then consumed at least five pills when the bottle said two every twelve hours. He takes off his red jacket, exposing his black T-shirt underneath and covered Leaf's body with his jacket. Red kneeled down and gently picked her up bridal style as he heads towards the door.

"Wait…where are you going?" The red headed boy asked. Red turned his head around.

"I'm going to Viridian City Silver; there isn't a single doctor in Pallet Town left." Red said while wiping away a few tear strands on his cheeks. He took the white hat off of Leaf's head and placed it on top of her stomach.

"Will you be able to make it in time?" Silver asked worriedly. Red shook his head.

"I'll make it there, even if it kills me." Red said as he reached the door and walked outside.

"Wait, you're not going alone!" Lyra yelled out to Red as both Lyra and Silver an after him. Red turned and around and raised an eyebrow.

"You guys sure about this? I'm being hunted by the soldiers, along with Leaf, you're risking your lives here, and this isn't your fight." Red said as he looked at the two trainers.

"Let's just say, this is an apology from both me and Lyra, we're with you Red!" Silver said confidently; Lyra nods her head in agreement. Red smiled at the two trainers and looked down at the unconscious Leaf.

"Leaf…we'll make it there…I promise." Red whispered to her as he bends over and kissed her forehead.

Red, Lyra, and Silver all ran as fast as they could towards Viridian City. They try to avoid the road, and forge their own path by going through trees and bushes while getting dirty and wet by the heavy rain and mud. They were halfway there from the city until they heard voices from the other side of the trees. Red halted the two trainers as he peek his head through the bush and scanned the area. His eyes went wide as he saw at least ten soldiers, holding their position as though they knew to wait for Red. It was impossible to get through the massive squad; they'll get caught if they take another step. Red doesn't know what to do, but he has to act fast for the sake of Leaf. Red turned around and looked at his companions.

"Red what is it?" What do you see?" Silver asked. Red only shook his head and tightened his grip.

"There is at least ten solders covering at every corner from the road all the way to the other side of the forest. " Red said with a hint of fear in his words as he held onto Leaf tighter, he's scared. Lyra's eyes widen in fear and Silver just shook his head.

"Can't we just sneak by them?" Lyra asked. Red shook his head.

"if we want to save Leaf, we have to act now, we can't sit still and wait for them to move." Red said as he starts to panic.

"Shit…not when we come so far, there's got to be another way!" Silver almost shouted.

Red looked down at Leaf, she was getting paler by the minute, he's scared, but he knows what he must do. His hands started trembling underneath Leaf as he brings his right hand up, still trembling and gently caresses her face, he then over and kissed her forehead. He then looks at Silver.

"Silver…please…" Red sadly said as he tries to hand over Leaf. Silver's eyes nearly bulged out as he shook his head.

"No…no you can't be serious!" Silver almost shouted. Lyra looked at both of them, puzzled.

"What is it Silver?" Lyra questioned with a hint of worry. Silver looked over at her and then back at Red.

"Look, there isn't much time, take Leaf and go!" Red exclaimed as he still has his arms wrapped around Leaf, still trying to give her to him. Lyra caught on what Red is intending to do.

"Please don't do this Red! There has to be another way! Lyra pleaded with tears in her eyes.

"Leaf will be miserable if something were to happen to you!" Silver exclaimed as he grits his teeth. Red only shook his head.

"This whole event is my fault to begin with, if Leaf hears me saying this, she'll kill me for sure." Red chuckled a bit. He then continues.

"This isn't your fight you guys, it's mine, so please..." Red begged Silver. Silver didn't know what to say or do, in a sense Red is right, this is his fight, but at the same time, it feels wrong.

"But this is suicide Red, and you know it!" Lyra sobbed as she stared at him. He is willing to risk everything he has.

"Please…take this as an apology." Red said with a small frown. Lyra shook her head, she cannot take it anymore, everyone around her is dying and she's powerless to stop the inevitable.

Silver took a step forward and looked at Red in the eyes. Silver knows that Red would do anything for Leaf, even if it means getting himself killed. He truly does love her.

"Are you sure about this Red?" Silver asked before accepting the dying girl. Red nods his head confidently. Red is afraid, but he's even more afraid about losing Leaf herself.

"More than you could imagine." Red said with a weak smile. Silver sighed as he slowly scoops Leaf off of Red's arms. Red looked at Leaf as tears started spilling even more. He's going to die, he then patted Silver on the shoulder.

"Red…I'm sorry…if only things could be different…" Lyra sobbed. Red smiled weakly as he embraced her. Lyra embraced him back. Lyra let go of Red as she wiped the tears off of her face. Red then turned towards Leaf; she's still unconscious as he caresses her cheeks once more.

"I'm sorry Leaf…but…it looks like I have to break that promise. Now it's my turn to save you." Red sadly said. Red kissed her on the lips for the last time; it was cold, but tender at the same time. He finally releases her and he takes off his cap and placed it on her stomach next to her white hat.

"I love you…so much Leaf." Red said as he looks at her.

"Please take care of her." Red said to both Lyra and Silver. Silver nods his head slowly and Lyra just cried. Red smiled as he ran towards the main road. Leaf nudged a bit, holding onto his red jacket.

Red reached the main road and he could spot a few soldiers ahead. Red took a deep breath.

"Hey assholes, are you looking for me!?" Red hollered out. Two soldiers looked at Red and started advancing towards him.

"Is that Red?" The left soldier asked. The other soldier examined Red more closely and cocked his rifle.

It' s Red, tell the others we've found him!" The left soldier ran off while the other one ran towards Red. Red immediately ran into the forest hoping to pull away all of the soldiers away.

"Come on…move it!" Silver said under his breath. Few seconds later the soldiers clicked their microphones and nodded. They cocked their rifles and ran towards the opposite direction.

"Lyra let's move!" Silver commanded. Lyra nods her head as they jump out of the trees and ran towards Viridian City.

"Stop right there Red or we'll fire!" One of the soldiers yelled out. Red didn't listen as he continues to run at full speed, ignoring the injured leg. Gunshots were fired upon Red as trees and branches were being splintered. Red dodged a couple of bullets, some nearly hit him.

"Help! Please someone help us!" Silver yelled out in the hospital entrance. Few nurses and doctors ran out to check out what's going on. They look no further; they saw Leaf being held against Silver.

"Take her to the ER!" One of the doctors ordered.

Red nearly got hit, but he ducked in time from the incoming bullet. Red kept on running, but he was getting tired at the same time. Suddenly a bullet went straight towards his waist and he fell down on impact.

"Fuck that hurts!" Red yelled out. Red, with every ounce of strength left in him, stood up as he started limping away.

"Young man…what is her name?" The doctor asked Silver. Silver fiddled his thumbs together.

"Leaf sir…" Silver replied back. The doctor took out a blue pen and wrote down her name on a piece of paper.

"I shall inform her parents." The doctor said as he walks away. Silver looked out of the window with a heavy heart. Lyra looked too; maybe, just maybe she heard gunshot out in the distance.

"Argh…come on…" Red weakly grunted as he kept limping away. Red looked behind him and saw a full barrage of moving flashlights and incoming bullets. Red stopped limping as he saw a hallow stump, big enough for him to sit down and hide against it. Red limped for it and sat down against the stump, praying that they won't find him. Red suddenly felt tired as he slowly closes his eyes with his final word released from his mouth. "Leaf."

Leaf slowly opened her eyes and scanned around the area. She was in a white room with curtain around the bed she's laying on and a television at the corner of the ceiling. She kept looking around and saw Lyra, Silver, and her parents, sleeping on the chairs. She tries to sit up and noticed that she's in a hospital gown. Her shuffling made some noise and Lyra woke up from the noise. She sees Leaf waking up as she shook Silver next to her. He wakes up too and tries to wake Leaf's parents up.

"Leaf!" Leaf's parents cried out in joy as they flung their arms around their daughter. Leaf smiled and returned the embrace. Lyra and Silver smiled happily.

"Oh my god Leaf…they called us all the way back in Sinnoh about you…what the hell happened to you!?" Leaf's mom cried out. Leaf looked down.

"I'm sorry mom, but it's a long story." Leaf said. Leaf then looks around and noticed a certain someone is missing.

"Where's Red?" Leaf asked. Lyra and Silver looked down sadly and so did her parents. Leaf was getting worried. Where is Red?

"Guys…where is he?" Leaf said in a low whisper. Lyra's eyes begin to water as she left the room, crying. Leaf looked at her, now even more worried.

"Please…tell me he's okay." Leaf pleaded as tears were about to fall down her cheeks. Silver reached down under the bed and pulled out a red cap and a red jacket with Leaf's dried bloodstain. Leaf's eyes were in horror, her heart almost stopped beating. It can't be.

"Silver…this can't be…" Leaf stuttered in sobs. Silver just nods his head, as he hands her the cap and jacket. Leaf's hands trembled as she slowly takes both of the items together. More hot tears were spilling from her eyes as she saw the cap and jacket.

"Leaf…I'm sorry to say this…but…" Leaf's dad sadly said. Leaf shook her head as she covers her mouth.

"It can't be! It can't be!" Leaf shouted. Leaf's dad only shook his head.

"Red's…dead Leaf…he sacrificed himself to save you…and us." Silver finally finished the sentence. That was it, Leaf's heart stopped a couple of beats, her eyes widen, tears kept flowing down her cheeks, her lips trembled and were her hands.

"NO! That can't be true! He's not dead! He's not dead!" Leaf yelled out while clutching onto Red's cap and jacket.

"Mom please! Is this all true!?" Leaf asked with a very painful expression on her face. Her mom only nods her head. Leaf immediately got off of her bed and ran towards the door. Her parents held against her as she tries to reach for the door handle.

"Let me go! I have to know for sure! Please! I have to see him! Let me go!" Leaf begs as she tries to struggle her way out.

"It's no use Leaf! He's gone!" Leafs father said while holding onto his daughter. Leaf didn't stop fighting as she thrashes around like a wild animal.

"Red! Red! Red! You promised you'll stay alive! You promised! Please…don't leave me…don't leave me…" Leaf cried harder as she collapse on the floor crying her eyes out.

"Red…I love you so much…please Red…I love you." Leaf sobbed harder as she held the jacket and cap close to her. Her parents never saw their daughter this devastated before. Silver only shook his head.

"Red…I love you…you can't be dead…you just can't...come back to me…I need you…I love you…" Leaf sobbed harder. Back in the forest a young male sitting down against the stump laid still with his eyes close, his face is pale and his body is slumped over. Red is dead and Leaf continues to mourn him.


	13. WORSE ENDING: Take My Blood

**READ THIS VERY IMPORTANT**

**Read the previous chapter, the ****BAD**** ending chapter to follow up on what's going on. Again, this is not canon, but one of the three endings of Broken. Once more, the ****GOOD**** ending is canon. I've also tweaked the beginning of the chapter from the previous chapter, so again, please read the previous chapter. Please leave a comment and most importantly, enjoy reading my fanfiction.**

The young man in a black T-shirt wearing a red cap looks down at his beloved girlfriend; Leaf. He carries her in his arms as he removed few strands of brown hair away from her face. He then looks down at the large wound on her waist, blood was oozing out in a rapid pace, and there was no time to dawdle. He held her tightly around the girl that is wrapped around with his red jacket. His face is filled with worries and fear.

"Red! We have to move!" The boy with red hair exclaimed. Red nods his head as all three trainers walked out of the lab.

"Where do we go from here Red?" A girl with a white hat with curvy brown pig tail hair that goes up asked. Red looked at her seriously.

"Viridian City, it's the closest place with a hospital; Pallet Town is deserted, but we have to move fast!" Red exclaimed. The girl with the white hat and the boy with red hair nod their head in agreement.

"Follow me, but stay away from the main road, those soldiers Professor Oak called will be around there." Red said as he carries Leaf, bridal style.

"Hang on Leaf…we'll make it there." Red whispered to her as he leans forward and kissed her forehead. The three trainers all ran north, to Viridian City.

The three trainers struggle to get into the woods, but it was harder than they thought. They were either stuck in the mud, caught by tree branches, attacked by wild pokemon, and worst of all, they were lost, wasting more time than they should. The rain wasn't helping either and it was dark to see anything clearly.

"Shit….we're wasting time! We've got to hurry! Come on Silver and Lyra!" Red called out to the younger trainers as he looks back at them. They were struggling, trying to catch up to Red, but the darkness and the rain makes it harder for them to navigate. Red stopped running until he heard something up ahead. Red raised an arm up in the air, telling his comrades to hold their position. Red peek his head through the bushes and scanned the area. He looked no further, there are soldiers everywhere that are blocking the whole area, and there was nowhere to run. Red's eyes nearly bulged out as he looks back at the trainers behind him.

"Red, what do you see?" Silver asked as he brushes off a fallen branch off of his shoulder. Red looked at him and shook his head.

"We're in trouble…there's way too many soldiers out there. They've blocked the whole area from the main road, all the way to the end of the forest." Red said as he clenches his teeth together. Lyra gasped while Silver's eyes bulged out.

"What do we do then?" Lyra asked. Red shook his head; he doesn't know either.

"I…don't know you guys…but we have to do something…Leaf's lost too much blood and it may well be too late if we don't act now!" Red said while trembling at the same time. Lyra and Silver both looked at each other, they nod their heads. They had a plan, however, the cost is at risk here, they're scared, but they both know what had to be done.

"Red…we have a plan…" Lyra sadly said as she looks at him. Red raised his head and looked at her.

"Red…we're going to lure the soldiers out by having them chase us." Silver said as he took a step forward. Red's eyes widen in shock and fear. What the hell are they thinking!?

"No you guys! This isn't your fight!" I-I'm the one who should be running out there and draw their attention!" Red exclaimed as he grits his teeth. He looks down at Leaf, she's getting paler by the minute, and her white hat is stained by the blood that rests on her stomach. Red is scared.

"Red, we've became a part of this fight, and there's nothing we could do about it once we've joined." Silver said as his hands trembled. Red shook his head. No, he can't do it, but Leaf's in trouble; he doesn't know what to do.

"Red…Leaf needs you more than ever…I also believe that Ethan would've done the same thing for me." Lyra said. Red looked at her in awe. Lyra smiled at him as she parts him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry about us, it's about time that we play a major part of this script." Lyra said with a weak smile. Red doesn't know what to say, but they have a point, they drag themselves into this mess, but in the end, the chance of them surviving is slim to none.

"But…" Red sadly said as he looks down. Silver then walks up to Red and patted him on the back. Red looks up and saw Silver smiling at him.

"We'll see you on the other side Red, all of us." Silver said with a reassuring smile. Red didn't smile back or nod his head; he just looked at him in bewilderment. Red couldn't believe what he's hearing. They're walking into their own death! He then looks back at Leaf; he then realizes, it's either them or her, but he wish that there's another way to save them both, however there's no time.

"I'm…I'm sorry you guys, it's my entire fault." Red said as he looks at both Lyra and Silver. Oddly they didn't seem to mind all that much, but they smiled.

"There's no need to apologized Red. Remember Red…**live for her**." Red's eyes widen how could he forget Blue's last words!? Red then smiled at them, and nods his head.

"Good, alright Lyra, let's go." Silver said as he gestures Lyra to follow him. Lyra nods her head as Silver went up ahead. Lyra stopped and looked at Red.

"I forgive you both, I understand now that Ethan' wouldn't want me to hold a grudge. I learned to forgive and forget, we'll be seeing Red." Lyra said as she wipes away the tears in her eyes. There's no fooling Red; he could see her trembling in fear; she doesn't want to die, but part of this journey felt like it was her fault too. Red nods his head.

"Lyra…thank you, both of you." Red said. Lyra smiled as she followed Silver behind. Red looks down at Leaf; she's shivering and her face felt icy cold. All he could do now is to wait for the diversion.

Silver have finally reach the main road with Lyra tagging behind. The soldiers haven't noticed them yet until Silver reached down on the ground and picked up a rock. Silver looked at the soldiers and threw the rock he was holding. The rock didn't hit its target, but it draws their attention. The two soldiers looked at both Lyra and Silver who just glares at them.

"Hey…is that Red?" The soldier on the right asked. The left soldier took a step forward and examined the two trainers.

"It has to be, Oak said that there's a boy named Red and a girl with a white hat named Leaf. It makes sense; Pallet Town is empty with just Oak, there's a kid here with red hair which seems to be the perfect candidate for a person named Red. Also, there's a girl with a white hat which so happens to be right behind him." The soldier on the left said as he cocks his gun.

"Tell the others we've found them." The soldier on the left said as he walks towards Lyra and Silver. Silver and Lyra tensed up, they both ran into the forest with Silver holding onto Lyra's hand.

"Come on guys…don't let me down." Red whispered to himself. Red peeked his head through the bush and saw the soldiers talking to one another; they cocked their rifles and ran to the opposite direction. Red wasted no time, he ran out of the bushes towards Viridian City.

"Shit! They're firing at us! Lyra are you alright!?" Silver yelled out. Lyra nearly tumbled over and lost her grasp on Silver, but regained control.

"Y-Yeah!" Lyra responded back. Silver just kept running without responding back. The bullets buzzed by like firecrackers at night, they hit trees, rocks, branches, and even some innocent wild pokemon that lay dead. It felt like they were in an actual war.

Red finally reached the hospital as he kicked the door open; the doors sudden outburst scared the nurse at the reception table.

"Please help! Help her!" Red begged as he carries the dying girl in his arms. The nurse waste no time, she pressed the intercom, and called the doctors to come to the front entrance. Few seconds later, a couple of nurses and doctors came with a bed stroller.

"Fuck! It's a dead end!" Silver yelled out trying to catch his breath. Lyra looked around, trying to find another path.

"There! There are two paths on the right side!" Lyra yelled out as she pointed at the intersection. The rain and the night sky made it hard to see, but Silver caught on. However he had a plan.

"Lyra let's split up, we'll confuse the soldiers!" Silver announced. Lyra was awestruck. She was about to say something until Silver placed his lips on hers. Lyra's eyes widen in shock, he's kissing her! They broke apart and looked at each other.

"Go!" Silver yelled out. Lyra ran to the left path and Silver to right.

"Please save her! Don't worry about me, save her first!" Red begged as he's being held down on the bed by several nurses and doctors.

"Sir, we need to heal you first! Your leg is getting infected, and if we do not treat it soon, we'll have to cut it off!" The doctor yelled out as he pressed Red on the bed, but Red continues to struggle. Suddenly the door swing open in Red's room, it's one of the doctors treating Leaf.

"Dr. Steinman, we need assistant at the ER! She's not going to make it!" The doctor yelled out. Red's eyes widen in fear, he used the opening chance he has and pushed the doctors and nurses aside as he knocks the other doctor from the door and ran down the hallway towards the Emergency Room where Leaf is being held.

"LEAF!" Red yelled out as he ran down the hall.

"Oh fuck!" Silver yelled out as he was nearly blasted by a frag grenade.

"Are these guys this serious!?" Silver yelled out as he dodged another incoming bullet that nearly hit his waist.

"Damnit…Ethan…Silver…help me!" Lyra cried out as she climbed the top of a tree while the soldiers are scouting the area below her. She cannot progress any further, due to a giant boulder blocking the way and she had no choice, but to climb a nearby tree.

"Leaf…" Red whispered to himself as he touched the see through glass window, with Leaf at the other side, unconscious.

"There you are sir." A voice called behind him. Red didn't respond nor turned around; his eyes are fixed on Leaf.

"She's lost a lot of blood, we do not have the amount of blood pack to revive her." One of the doctors that Red pushed away from the door way said as he stood next to him. Red's eyes widen in fear as tears cascaded down his cheeks as he looked at the doctor.

"Please doctor…please save her! I'll give you anything you want, my house, all of my money in the bank, just save her!" Red cried out as he clutches onto the doctor's lab coat. The doctor sighed as he shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but without the amount of blood she won't make it…" The doctor sadly said. Red's eyes turned crimson red, redder than before, he wanted to hurt his man, but he knows that it won't do any good. Red sobbed as he held onto the doctor's lab coat.

"Please…" Red begged. Red slowly realized something very important, back when he was in school with Leaf, they had a blood test back in school; his blood type is 0 the same as Leaf's! He slowly looked up at the doctor and said, "Take my blood."

"Ah fuck!" Silver yelled out as he clutches onto his bleeding left leg. Silver looked up behind him and saw the soldiers slowly approaching him. They surrounded Silver with their guns pointing at him. One of the soldiers walked up to Silver and kneeled down at him. Silver could only glare, there was no point in fighting back.

"You're not Red." The soldier kneeling down simply said. Silver didn't respond back, but he kept silence.

"I've seen him before when he was at the Elite Four match with Lance." The soldier said without a hint of emotion. The soldier stood back up and turned his head towards his squad and nods his head as he walked away. The soldiers cocked their guns, ready to fire; Silver could only stare in horror as he sees his death approaching.

"No…wait!" Silver yelled out, but a barrage of incoming fire from the automatic weapons pierced him, and interrupted his last words. Blood flew everywhere as it hit the trees, rocks, plants, and grass. Silver no longer moved as he lay flat on the ground with many bullet holes dig into his chest and legs, he was dead.

"Captain, what about the other girl? And where do you think Red and Leaf are hiding at?" One of the soldiers asked as he caught up to the man who was talking to Silver.

"Kill the other girl, and as for Red and Leaf, they're most likely in Viridian City by now." The captain said while he examined his gun. The other soldier looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"How do you know sir?" The soldier asked again. The captain turned around and smiled at him.

"Judging from the messy plan they've cooked up here, they are in a hurry as if they needed to get to Viridian City ASAP, which is the closest city next to Pallet Town. Cops won't be able to help them, and if they were, they'll get themselves into more trouble. It seems to me that they're looking for help." The captain said as he straps his gun behind his back.

"Then where do you suppose they went to in Viridian City?" The soldier asked once more. The captain smiled back at him.

"Where would you go if you're hurt?" The captain asked. The soldier then smiled.

Lyra's stuck in the tree as the soldier below her are still scouting the area. Then one of the microphones on the soldier clicked in.

"Find the girl, shoot to kill when you've spotted her." The microphone echoed. Lyra's eyes widen in fear, she heard the whole objective and she doesn't know what to do. The soldier then pulled out their flashlights as they shine the area. They shine the light in all direction until they've looked up and saw Lyra, who is still shock.

"There she is, shoot her!" The soldier shouted with the flashlight lit on her. All of the soldiers aimed their guns about the tree and fired.

"Ahhh!" Lyra screamed as she jumped off the trees, as the bullets nearly swept her. She landed hard on the ground with her leg twisted. She cried out in pain as the soldiers surrounded her with their guns pointing at the defenseless girl. Tears were spilling from her eyes as she looked around, she's surrounded and there's no way she can get out of this.

"You've heard the mission briefing, shoot to kill." One of the soldier said LYra's eyes widen, she's scared, and defenseless with a twisted leg. It was over, she started sobbing uncontrollable tears.

"Ethan…save me…" Lyra sobbed.

"FIRE!"

The automatic weapons fired at Lyra and the rain turned crimson red.

Red lay down on the bed next to Leaf with surgical tubes inserted in his arms. He looked at Leaf as he held onto her hand. The doctor looked at Red with concern.

"Red…are you sure about this. Once we start, your life is over, do you understand?" The doctor warned. Red looked at him and nodded his head confidently.

"I'll die for her…anything to save her." Red said with a weak smile. The doctor sighed as he begins the blood transfer. Red sees his blood leaving him from the surgical tube and into Leaf. Red grunts a bit, but he shook it off. He tightens his grip on Leaf harder. He sighed as he turned his head and looked at Leaf. She was still beautiful, like a sleeping beauty.

"Leaf…the moment I first met you at the sandbox, it was one of my happiest days of my life. Being with you made me extremely happy and confident. You are my heart and soul, and without you, there won't be a point in living anymore. You were there when my father died in the war to comfort me when I needed most, you were there when my rib was broken and you've stayed by me during those days. You did your best to tell me that you were moving back to Sinnoh without trying to hurt me. You left Sinnoh to come find me at Mt Silver and stayed with me when I was truly alone." Red sadly said as tears fell down from his eyes. Red was getting cold and he knew it's almost time.

"Leaf…no matter what happens to me, no matter what happens. **Live for me**." Red said as he tries to grip her hand tighter, but he doesn't have the strength to do so.

"Leaf…I love you so much." Red said as he lost the strength to lift his hand. Red closes his eyes as the darkness slowly consumes him; he muttered his last word, "Leaf."

Leaf slowly opened her eyes as she looked at her surroundings. She's in a white room with many surgical tools on the table and a draining hole for the blood to fall in. She turned her head to the right and saw surgical tubes leading towards someone. She didn't need to trail the tube; her eyes fell into horror as she sees Red, unmoving and lifeless. Leaf weakly got off the bed and slowly walked towards Red. Her eyes are in tears, her hands and lips trembled, and her teeth gritted against each other.

"R-Red…?" Leaf whispered softly. Red didn't respond, but lay lifeless. Leaf touched his cheeks, cold. Leaf started sobbing as she tries to shake him, hoping that he's just asleep.

"Red! Red! Please wake up!" Leaf cried as she continues to shake him. Red was lifeless as he moves around like a ragdoll when Leaf shakes him. She removes the surgical tube on her arm and shook him even more violently than before.

"Red please! Don't do this to me! Red!"Leaf sobbed still trying to wake him up. She stopped shaking him, she now realized it, Red is dead.

"No…Red…you promised." Leaf sobbed uncontrollably against Red's chest, wetting his black T-shirt.

"Red…please wake up…for me…" Leaf cried as she lifted her head off of his chest and dove in for the kiss, as a last resort of waking him up. Tears fell down on Leaf's cheeks as her eyes closed. He was icy cold, no life in him at all. She released herself from Red's cold lips and sobbed on his chest.

"Red…Red…RED!" Leaf screamed against his chest and continued to cry. Little did Leaf know there were soldiers coming into the ER. Beyond the hospital compound, there were dead bodies with blood stains all over the place. Doctors, nurses, patients, and even janitors were all dead and Leaf continues to mourn over Red's death. The covert operation was known as "No Mercy Hospital."


	14. GOOD ENDING CANON: Finally

**READ THIS VERY IMPORTANT!**

**This is it guys, the last chapter of Broken, the ****CANON**** (Good Real Ending) of Broken! It's been a long run, but it's finally coming to an end. What will happen to our protagonists? Read to find out. Read the previous chapters to find out more!**

**A response to "A random reader," the good ending can be anything as it is the general idea of an ending that consist of being a positive conclusion. In other words, you can call it a happy/better ending.**

Red ran as fast as he could through the dark forest while being chase down the soldiers that Professor Oak have called a few hours ago. Red turns his head around and saw at least a dozen flashlights moving around like it's a party raid, some of them stood still and Red knew what that means, they're going to fire. The automatic weapon fired at Red as he ducked out of the incoming fire. Red quickly made a right turn, but he slipped by the wet mud. He was covered in mud as his black T-shirt is stained by dark brown dirt; Red quickly got back up and ran again as the soldiers behind him are gaining. Thoughts ran through his head as he remembers what had happen before he ran off into the forest while being chase down by the government soldiers.

"_Red this is crazy! You're going to die if you run off like that! Leaf won't be able to forgive herself!" Lyra shouted with tears in her eyes. Red shook his head as he looks down at Leaf, the dying girl that he's carrying in his arms. _

"_There's got to be another way Red! Don't throw your life away so easily!" Silver shouted at Red as he clenches his fists. _

"_Like I said before, I won't die. I made a promise to Leaf that I won't die at all. Even if the odds are small I will make it!" Red exclaimed back as he took a step forward towards Silver._

"_You're fucking crazy Red! You're going against the government forces; they will not stop until the mission is complete! Red! Let us do this for you!" Silver yelled back with an angry glare. Lyra looked at the two young men as they argue each other. She doesn't know what to do._

"_Th-Then…if I don't make it. Tell Leaf that I'm sorry! I can't let you do this to you guys, you're…you're both very important to me. I don't want to lose another friend." Red said as he looked down with his red cap shielding his wet tear eyes. Silver and Lyra were taken aback. Red remembered what Blue had said to Red, to __**live for her. **__He would honor that last request from his dead friend, and it's not only that, it's for Leaf too. He loves Leaf too much and if this is a way to save her without causing anymore casualties, then so be it. Let him die._

"_Please Silver…I'm begging you. Take her, don't let her die…do this for me." Red begged as he fell onto his knees. Silver slowly walk towards Red as he kneels down and looked at him. Red looked back with tears in his eyes, he really meant it._

"_Red…you know that Leaf…will…you know she won't be the same if something happens to you." Silver said as he outstretches his arms out. Red looked at Silver and gave him a weak smile. Red handed over his beloved to Silver. Silver scoops Leaf under his arms as he stood back up. Red stood back up too as he handed Silver his hat._

"_Red...are you sure about this?" Silver asked as he looked at Red. Red nods his head slowly, but confidently as he wipes his eyes. _

"_Anything for Leaf, please give her this hat and let her keep the jacket." Red said with a weak smile. Silver shuts his eyes and looked away while grinding his teeth._

"_Red…you idiot…" Lyra said with a whimper. She cried as she fell on her knees. Red bends over and kissed Leaf on the lips for the last time. It was cold, but tender. He finally released her and strokes her long brown hair. Leaf nudged a bit on contact. Red smiled and whispered in her ear, "Stay strong Leaf. I love you." With that, Red ran out towards the main road to draw the soldiers attention at Red. Silver and Lyra could only wait._

"Shit!" Red yelled out as he saw sparks below his foot. They were gaining on him as the soldiers were getting better at hitting their targets. Red turned to the left as he slides against the mud. Red kept running until he hit a cliff. Red immediately stopped as he bends over to look down and saw a bottomless dark pit filled with rocks that is barely visible to the naked eye. Red turned around as he saw the incoming flashlights getting closer. His hands and palms were sweating, the rain made the whole scene look like some sort of horror movie. This was it, now or never.

"Stop right there Red!" One of the soldiers yelled out towards Red. Red looked at the man in the pokemon ranger uniform. He advanced towards Red at gunpoint. Behind him are dozens of other soldiers with flashlights aiming at Red too, in case he did something drastic.

"Red. It's the end of the line for you. You either come with us, or we'll fire at you!" The soldier yelled out as he finally stopped advancing at Red. Red only stared at him with sad eyes. He didn't respond back at the soldier.

"Red, tell us where Leaf is at, otherwise we'll shoot you if you do not comply." Red's face turned into an angry glare. Like hell he's going to give away Leaf's position. It will not only endanger Leaf, but Silver and Lyra too. Like hell.

"Fuck you…" Red only responded back. All he got were a few chuckles from the soldiers, the one pointing at Red chuckled too as he advanced towards him.

"Look buddy, the odds are in our favor, you're not going to get out of this alive unless you cooperate." The soldier said as he came face to face with Red. Red looked up at the taller man.

"You're right. I'm not getting out of here alive. However, I'm not going to cooperate either!" Red yelled back as he turned around and jumped down the dark steep cliff. Everyone gasped as they all ran towards the cliff and look down.

"Holy fuck, this guy is crazy!" The soldier who was pointing the gun at Red exclaimed as he aimed his flashlight down at the cliff.

They couldn't find a body or any blood down at the cliff as they scanned the area with their flashlights.

"Tomorrow morning, I'll go down here by myself to see if he's dead or not. I want you guys to patrol the area at the top incase he tries to climb his way out. It will be better if one person were to go down to cause less tension and sound movements." The soldier ordered as he looked at his men. They all nodded their heads as they return back to camp.

"H-How is she doctor?" Lyra asked the doctor as she wipes the tears off her eyes. The doctor who is male looked at her reassuringly and smiled.

"She's going to make it, but barely and she'll be up tomorrow. We called her parents already and they're coming all the way back from Sinnoh. I am curious on how she got a bunch of scars, burns, and bruises though." The doctor said as he flipped up the paper from his clipboard. Lyra smiled and thanked the doctor and ran down the hall towards the waiting room where Silver sat down waiting for her.

"Great news Silver, she'll make it!" Lyra shouted out in joy as she hugged the surprised red headed boy. Silver smiled as he let go of Lyra.

"That's great news Lyra, now you'll be able to tell her that you're sorry." Silver happily said. Lyra nodded her head with a smile, but then it slowly turned into a frown as she looked down on the floor.

"What is it Lyra?" Silver questioned as he lifted up her chin.

"I-I don't know how we're going to tell Leaf about Red. She'll be so devastated." Lyra sadly said as she had a few tears in her eyes. Silver frowned too as he wiped the tears off of her eyes.

"I know Lyra…but she has to know." Silver said as he placed his lips on hers. Lyra was surprised as her eyes bulged out, but soon her eyes lowered down and kissed Silver back. The thoughts were piling up in her head, was this cheating? Is she cheating on Ethan? No, Ethan would've wanted this way, he wanted her to be happy. Ethan would understand as she kissed Silver even more.

The next following morning have arrived as the soldiers have finally reached at the cliff where Red had jumped down. They've surrounded the whole area and mapped the place where Red might be if he were to escape. The soldier from last night who pointed the gun at Red was buckling himself as he is about to descend down the cliff.

"Pull me up in less than three hours. If I don't find him, the search is off because government themselves don't even know about this mission and if the news get out of hand, it'll be our heads. Is that clear?" The soldier commanded his squads. They all nodded their heads and some of them gave a peace sign. He smiles as he descends down.

Few moments later he finally reached the bottom as he pulled out his primary gun out as he scanned around. There wasn't any blood or tracks anywhere, but there were large rocks and boulders big enough for someone to hide behind. He sighed as he slowly approaches the rocks. One by one he still hasn't found any sign of Red at all. That is until he saw a piece of torn black T-shirt ripped on top of a rock. There was blood on it. The soldier examined it as he picked it up. It was recently and the fabric is still soft, meaning that he's nearby. He pulled out his watch; he already wasted two and a half hours already. The soldier kept walking until he heard something dragging nearby. He raised his gun in case it's a wild pokemon or the prize catch, Red. The sound was coming from the corner of the giant rock as he hid himself against the rock. He breathed in and he quickly vaulted forward, gun pointing and to his surprise, it was Red. He was crawling away with his legs bloodied up as though he was cut by a large hack saw. The soldier felt sorry for him, but the mission must come to an end.

"Freeze!" The soldier commanded as he pointed towards Red. Red stopped as he slowly turns his head around, his eyes were bloodshot red from the falling tears he had spilled, his black hair is dirty and his legs are bandaged up by his torn black T-shirt.

"Shit…" Red whispered to himself. The soldier immediately walked up to him and kneeled down.

"You're coming with me Red. And that's that." The soldier said as he kept his gun aimed at Red. Red didn't both fighting back as he slowly nods his head in defeat and tries to sit back up. The soldier was surprised as he is willing to cooperate with him.

"It's over…I'm sorry Leaf…" Red sadly said as he finally sat back up.

"First I have to fix you up and don't you dare try anything clever, I will shoot you." The soldier said as he dropped his backpack down and pulled out a first-aid kit.

"Do you…ever…have someone you love?" Red suddenly asked. The soldier looked at him in bewilderment as he pulled out the healing ointments and bandages out from the box.

"I do…I'm assuming you're talking about Leaf?" The soldier asked as he took the ointment and placed it on Red's injured leg where Professor Oak shot him. Red hissed in pain and nodded his head.

"What of it?" The soldier asked as he held onto Red's injured leg.

"What will you do…if you're in my position right now?" Red asked as he looked at the soldier. The soldier looked at him and ponders.

"I'll be cussing in my head right about now." The soldier chuckled along with Red. Red hissed again as the soldier poured more ointment on his injured leg and washing away the blood.

"What's your… name?" Red weakly asked as he gulped.

"Tyler. Tyler Carmine, captain of the pokemon marine squad." Tyler responded as he grabbed the white bandages.

"Tyler…" Red whispered to himself as he chuckled a bit.

"Tyler, you've got to let me go…I'm begging you." Red begged as he looks at him. Tyler dropped the bandages as he eyed at Red. Tyler raised an eyebrow as he examines Red.

"Why would I let you go?" Tyler asked as he dropped the bandages. Red shook his head and formed a weak smile on his face.

"I…don't know…I don't even know why I'm asking you to do this…" Red chuckled as he looked down. Tyler just kept looking at Red.

"But…I want to see her again." Red sadly said as he looked at Tyler.

"Leaf right, where is she?" Tyler asked as he put a hand on Red's shoulder. Red shook his head as he ignored Tyler's question.

"Please…find it in your heart…let me go. Let me go find her." Red asked as tears weld up in his eyes. Tyler shook his head.

"No can do boy, I'm suppose to do my job, and that job is to capture both you and Leaf." Tyler said as he let go of Red's shoulder.

"Then…I guess it's a lost cause…the government is more cruel than ever…that Lance." Red cursed as he groaned in pain. Tyler raised an eyebrow again and looked at Red.

"What do you mean Lance?" Tyler asked as he cut the white bandages off and placed it on Red's leg. Red was puzzled.

"Don't you know? Lance did all of this, including Professor Oak. They've set this whole act together; the whole Mt. Silver is a total lie." Red said. Tyler was confused as he firmly placed the bandages on Red's leg.

"What are you talking about? The top government official wouldn't do this on a personal gain. That's illegal even for government standards." Tyler said as he finished the white bandages on Red's leg. Red shook his head.

"You mean…you don't know what Lance did? I thought the government official was working with Lance." Red questioned as he looked at Tyler with a serious face.

"I have no idea what had happen at the Pokemon League, but all I do know is that we were ordered to capture you and Leaf because you're the one who supposedly destroyed the building from what our sources tell us." Tyler responded as he stood back up. Red twiddled his thumbs.

"Do you have any proof of this Red?" Tyler asked as he put his hands on his hips. Red shook his head slowly. Suddenly he realized something, he looked at his pokegear, his eyes widen, his pokegear have been recording the vocals of Lance's this whole time! It's proof enough for him to erase his whole background. Red then looked at Tyler and smiled.

"What?" Tyler asked.

"I do have proof." Red said as he pulled out his pokegear out of his arm and gave it to Tyler. Tyler examined it and pressed on the play button. The recording was on for at least a week. Why was it on, and how did it record on its own? Few seconds later there were voices from the pokegear and it sounded all too familiar to Red.

"_Hey…is this thing on? Well anyways, I'm sure Red wouldn't mind if I use this pokegear for a while to record my jouney, I mean I lost my journal, oh well. Anyways, my name is __**ETHAN GOLD**__I'm from the little town from New Bark Town all the way to Johto and have finally confronted the pokemon master himself, Red. And I beat him! He passed out and everyone is worried about him, especially Leaf, his girlfriend." _

Tyler fast forwarded the pokegear, trying to find the evidence itself. Red smiled, he's really grateful that Ethan have saved him once more. He has a fighting chance. Red was then saddened by Ethan's cruel death. Few moments later, Tyler found the evidences he's looking for. It played the part where Red and his friends were brutally hurt by Lance and his own army. It then talked about the Harvester and the sound effects where Red and Blue were fighting Lance himself along with his pokemon. This was it, the evidence that Lance was using his own power for personal gain, by using the government forces without acknowledgement. Tyler looked at Red, shocked.

"Red…we have proof that you're innocent." Tyler said in shock. Red smiled as he slowly stood up. Tyler help lifted Red off the ground.

"I believe the lab at Pallet Town will have some evidence that Professor Oak was working with Lance." Red said. Tyler nodded his head as he turned on his radio.

"Everyone, mission abort, we have a new objective at hand." Tyler said in the radio. Red smiled happily as he looked up the morning sky.

Leaf woke up that same morning as she cried her eyes out when she found out that Red had died trying to save her along with Silver and Lyra. She tried to reach for the door, but was held against her parents and her two friends. She cried uncontrollably as she curls up into a ball when she collapses on the ground.

"Red…I love you…why?" Leaf sobbed as she held onto his red cap and jacket. Suddenly there were helicopter propellers around the hospital and there were voices outside. Silver and Lyra looked at each other worriedly. They're here, the soldiers!

"Leaf, we have to go! They're here!" Silver commanded. Leaf's parents looked at him, confused. Leaf shook her head as she held onto the items closer to her.

"No! I rather die! I-I-I can't live without him." Leaf sobbed.

"Don't be stupid Leaf! They'll be here any minute!" Lyra cried. Suddenly the door opened to Leaf's room and everything felt like time had just stopped. Silver, Lyra, and Leaf's parents stared in shock as they saw who the person is at the door. Leaf kept her eyes closed as she kept holding onto Red's jacket and hat.

"Can I have those back?" A voice called out so familiar to Leaf that she opened her eyes from that simple statement. Leaf slowly raises her head and her eyes opened widely, fresh new tears fell down on her cheeks, a feeling she hadn't had for a while had suddenly sprung back up. She tried to speak, but no words came out, she was too happy to see the person right before her. It was Red, alive and okay as he kneeled down at her with a bright smile.

"RED!" Leaf cried out as she jumped on him and held on for dear life. Red wasn't caught off guard, but was laughing as he embraced her back. Leaf kept crying filled with mix emotion, fear, happiness, angry, and excitement.

"You stupid idiot, you stupid idiot, don't do that again! I hate you Red…I-"Leaf's outburst was silence once Red's lips touched hers. Her eyes widen from the realization, but soon she kissed him back with more tears falling from her cheeks. They're friends and Leaf's parents smiled by Red's return as they too cried in joy. Red had finally came back and he had kept Leaf's promise. Red finally let go of Leaf and looked into her blue misty eyes.

"I told you…I always keep my promises." Red smiled. Leaf cried more as she kissed him harder than before.

Few months later…there was a funeral being held at Pallet Town. Red, Leaf, Silver, Lyra, Ethan's mom and Leaf's parents were all there including the majority of Johto and Kanto's residence have come. It was one of the biggest funerals ever. There were three coffins with the name indented on the stone tablets that reads Blue Oaks, Mrs. Fire, and Ethan Gold. Next to those coffins there were fifty four pokemon graves with a picture of the pokemon themselves. Red eyed on his favorite pokemon, Pikachu with a sad smile. He then looked at the one that reads Mrs. Fire. He was sad, he never did say goodbye to his mother, and he had an argument with her when he left for Mt. Silver. What kind of a son his he. Leaf looks at him with worries as she placed a hand on his hand. Red looked at her and smiled. Ethan's mom cried uncontrollably, it was very hard on her. Lyra and Silver cried too as they look at Ethan's coffin lowering down.

"Ethan…" Lyra whispered as she looked at the coffin descending down. She suddenly felt a presence behind her as she looked at that direction. Time stood still as her eyes widen in shock, it was Ethan, and he seemed to be okay. Lyra was shock, but just kept looking at him as he advances towards her. Lyra was about to say something, but Ethan placed his hand on her lips. He still has that goofy smile on him.

"Lyra…I know this may seem crazy, but what you're looking at is my spirit. Lyra, I want you to be happy, Silver is a good guy and I know he'll take good care of you because he's my friend." Ethan said with a smile as he looked at Silver. Lyra looked at Silver too and smiled with tears in her eyes. She then turned to look back at Ethan, but he was gone. She looked around, but didn't see him anywhere until she heard a voice.

"Lyra, I will always be in your heart, I love you." A voice that called out that Lyra just heard. She smiled as she looked up at the sky. Silver looked at Lyra and nudged her shoulder.

"What is it Lyra?" Silver asked. Lyra looked at him and kissed him and replied.

"I'll tell you later." Lyra said as she released her lips off of his. Silver gave a puzzled look as he looked at her.

A couple of hours later, the funeral were done; almost everyone was gone, except for a few people left. Red looked down at the three graves as he eyed at the one to the left.

"Blue…I'm glad to have a friend like you. I'm so sorry for everything…and I wish everything went back to the way it was. You're my best friend Blue and I'll always remember you. Thank you Blue, for giving me a fighting chance." Red said as he took out Blue's pokedex out from his pocket and placed it on top of the stone tablet. Red then eyed the grave in the middle.

"Mom…I 'm so sorry…I…I shouldn't have yelled at you. You were right mom…no…you were always right. You've helped me so much and I never did repay you back…I'm sorry mom…I…I wish I can go back in time to fix it…but like you always said…you have to move on. Mom…I love you." Red sadly said as he puts down a banquet of flowers against the stone grave and looked down on the ground. He then turned to the final grave.

"Ethan…thank you…thank you so much for everything. I'm sorry for dragging you on this mess, you didn't deserve that, and I'm glad you turned on that pokegear and left it on." Red said as he chuckled a bit and wiped a few tears off of his face. He then continues.

"Ethan…you've saved me even in death. No…you've saved everyone, you really are a nice guy. I thank you Ethan, truly." Red said as he placed Ethan's black cap with a yellow stripe in the middle on top of the stone tablet. He finally turned his head towards the small grave, Pikachu's grave.

"I'll get you that comforter Pikachu…thanks pal…no thank you everyone." Red said as he eyed on all of the pokemon graves. Red then could hear footsteps coming from behind him. Red turns around and sees Leaf.

"Red…" Leaf silently said as she looked at him. Red smiled as he walked towards Leaf and embraced her. She returned the hug and smiled. They let go of each other and walked away from the gravestone.

"I think they approve Red." Leaf said as she snaked her arms around his. Red looked down at her as they kept walking.

"You think so?" Red questioned. Leaf just nods her head happily.

"So…on the scale of one through ten, how scared were you that I was gonna die?" Leaf asked gleefully as she hopes the answer is a ten.

"Three…" Red simply said. Leaf's eyes were shock as she looked up at Red.

"A three!?" Leaf questioned in bewilderment, and wanting to make sure she heard it right. Red looked back at her.

"Yeah why?" Red asked. Leaf's mouth was open from the shock.

"A…three…" Leaf replied back. Red just raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, a three." Red replied back, Leaf puffed up her cheeks with a cute glare on her face.

"You were at least a nine." Leaf said. Red rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"A nine, are you kidding me Leaf. Those soldiers were a nine." Red chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Then what's a ten?" Leaf had to ask. Red quickly replied back.

"Mr. Mimes." Red said. Leaf's jaws nearly dropped more as she looked at him.

"Are you kidding me? Mr. Mimes…over my death?" Leaf replied back.

"Y-Yeah, those things are terrifying, because they remind me of clowns." Red said as he chuckled. Leaf just rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, you were crying when you were carrying me." Leaf said with a smile. Red rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Oh come on you were unconscious when that happened." Red said as he held onto her more. Leaf giggled too.

"No, I caught a glimpse of you when you carried me." Leaf said with a giggle.

"It was raining." Red replied back.

"Yeah whatever Red, I have Silver and Lyra as my witness." Leaf said with a giggle. Red's face was flushed red.

"I'll give you a three point five, how about that?" Red said with a smile. Leaf just rolled her eyes as she went in for the kiss. Red kissed back as the setting sun shines between the two couple. Leaf pulled back and looked at Red's eyes.

"I love you Red." Leaf said with a smile.

"I love you too Leaf." Red happily stated. They kissed once more, and forgetting everything that had happened to them in the past, but to change for the future.

_**The End**_

_**READ THIS! THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL TO BROKEN! BUT FOR NOW I'M WRITING **__**UNWORTHY**__**, CHECK THAT OUT!**_


End file.
